School, Love, And Secret Identities
by 0109silver
Summary: Kori Anders is a freak in Highschool, Richard Grayson is the popular boy. They are not surrpose to meet, but would their activies after school change everything. And will a new vilian try to over take the city? Or the world?... RobxStar story
1. Prologue

_Hey my first fanfic of the Teen Titans! I love this show. Note that some stuff I write in here will not correspond with the comics or the shows. This is my imagination here soooo….yea. This set at North Jump City High School. . ._

**-Prologue- **

**Kory Anders**

I walk down the hall, and all I hear is smirks and laughter

"Why is she even here, she doesn't belong"

"Freak"

"Loser"

"Freak"

"She's strange"

_If only they knew!_ I walk to my next class in silence. _They don't understand me, no one does…_

I am from a different world than theirs, and they just don't understand. All they think about is sex and money, while I keep to my studies and shut everyone out from my life.

I stare down at my feet, and only my feet. Walk past the snickers and stares everyday for 4 years since I moved here from my real home. I came here when I was 13 for… business.

A walk faster and faster down the hall, turning corners-

"Hi, Kory," A familiar screechy voice called me. I stop in my tracks, and turn around. Blonde hair, a perfect tan, and a short mini skirt. None other than Kitten Moth and her little goons, who are _always_ by her side.

_What does she want...?_ I look up at her, with no expression; I don't want to show weakness.

I don't like her sassy smirk on her face and her hand on her hip. What is she up to?

"So… how you been doing," Her goons follow her as she walks closer to me. I stand frozen… why can't they just leave me alone…

I turn right around and walk away I hear gasps and 'Ooooo's as I walk away from the most popular girl in the whole school. I can't help but grin…

**Dick Grayson **

"He's so hot"

"Why can't I be like him…"

"I heard he is dating Kitten…"

Yep it is great to be me… popular, rich, and in the end will _always_ be a hero. I walk down the halls like a king and it feels get. People want to be me and girls want to date me. My life is awesome… until night time.

My sunglasses shimmer in the hallway light, I hear girl's fate to my right and guys grunt to my left and… Kitten?

I look around the corner and see Kitten talking to this red head with glasses, who is she? I seen her in the halls when I walk by her but I never seen how green her eyes are they are like emeralds…

Kitten's hand is on her hip and talking to _her_? This can't be good. The red head turns around walks the other way and that made Kitten mad. Kitten balls her fists I can hear the knuckles crack. She singles with her head when some of the football team comes over and blocks the girl's way down the hall.

"NOW!" Kitten yells. I look over to my left and running down the hall is Xavier with a bucket of… who knows what. He snicks up behind the girl and pours. It is purple paint. The mysterious girl gasps, and turns to Kitten. People laugh and point. I stay still and watch the girl suffer; I mean what am purpose to do. I have a reputation at risk.

Paint covers the girl for head to toe, paint dripping of her she walks up to Kitten and…smirks? She takes her book-which is covered with paint and smears up and down Kittens chest. Kitten is in shock, her eyes are wide and she is speechless.

I couldn't help but laugh. No one has ever stood up to Kitten-The Queen B. The girl runs to the bathroom after that and locks the door.

Kitten's friends try to calm Kitten but it doesn't work.

_What a way the start off the day…_

_Kory has got some nerve in her. Hehehehehe. Payback is priceless. I will update as soon as I can. 'Til then, later. (Hehehehehe paint) _


	2. Time to go!

**-Chapter 2-**

**Kori Anders**

I scrap the paint out of my hair, glob by glob. The paint plops to the sink below. I look up at myself. These is just a cover, these isn't my life. They only think about drugs and sex and love. But I have a job to do every night. I look in to the mirror and see girl. But who is she...

_It's you stupid. but you don't deserve to live_... Yes she is me, but these girl is different, she has different eyes than me, she has whites in her eyes. While _my_ eyes are very different, the ones I was born with on my... home. Home. the one place I want to be right now. This just a job, not my life.

I want to change so many things in my life, from me, my sister, my... parents. Why did it have to be my parents, why them, they were good people.

_You killed them, you don't deserve your life, you shouldn't be here._ My hand reaches for my glasses, my fingers met the rim, and I pull. I reveal _my_ eyes, the ones I am proud of. The ones I don't have to hide from everyone, so I won't be a total freak. Unlike I am already. My eyes are green, no whites in them, just green. I hide them behind these glasses every day until night...

I puy my glasses back on, and then I remember... MY CLOTHES! My green and black shirt is now purple and my blue jeans are... I don't even want to talk about it. How am I surrposed to back my gym clothes in my locker when there is probibly a crowd of people outside waiting for the remix. And Kitten I don't want to think about that, she most likely already has a payback plan ready to be aimed at me for smearing paint all over her shirt.

And I have to amit it was fun to stand up to Kitten but then I didn't think about the conuquences. OPPS...

Ring! Ring!

Time for my job... I wonder if she will notice...

**Richard Grayson**

"Richy-poo! Did you see want that loser did to my new shirt?" Kitten has been screaming in my ear, since that girl stood up to Kitten which was halarious! But by then Kitten has changed into a new shirt (she keeps a spare) and now I am walking her to her class.

_What did I even see in this girl?_ I think until I get to her 1st class.

"Richy-poo... how we for get about 1st hour and skip strait to you and me... in to your car..." Kitten started kissing my neck and trail down my chest. Oh my god. She's got me, I am valerauble to this kind of things. I look around to see if anyone is watching, thankfully no one is there. Everyone is in their periods. It is only me and Kitten in the halls, and she is trailing down to my belt-

_BEEP, BEEP!_ Thank you! Time for my job.

"Uh kitten I have to go because um-" I started running down the hall before I finish. Bruce will kill me if I am late agian...

((((()))))

_So how did you like that one! sorry that is so short, but I kinda rushed heheheh opps, next chapter it will be longer, til then later._


	3. Why!

**-Chapter 3-**

**Richard Grayson**

I jump over a building, and land on my palms and spring into the air in a back hand spring. I am the boy wonder. Robin. The partner to the dark knight, Batman. I run along the roof of another building.

_I am so late! _Last time I was late, the Joker got away, and Bruce was not happy about that, not one bit. It wasn't my fault, Kitten was ummm... very interesting at the time.

Beep! Beep!

I touch a button on my glove-

"Yes?" I put my hand inches away from my mouth

_"Your late_..." His voise sends ripples down my back.

"Nice day to tou too, Bats," I jump over to another building.

_"You are going to the Bank right?..."_ I stop in my tracks, and turn around.

"I am now..." I hear him moan in the speaker, I can't help but grin. It is not like he didn't _say_ anything about the _Bank_. I jump back over the building, and land on my feet, and jump onto and air conditioning machine.

"Who's at it this time... Penquin, Poison Ivy?"

_"New one... And I should tell you we will have some help on this one."_ Help? We don't need any help, so what if this villian is new. We can take care of it ourselves.

"What kind of villian is this one then," I sounded alittle cocky on that one. "Ice, Fire, Mind Control?"

_"No details... And by the way, these... people that we are meeting, have already been here for a couple of years now, but both of them fought crime outside of Gothem and Jump City, not inside... " _

He means that I should show them the ropes of the city. _Great tourists..._

As I was about to say something smartass something caught my attention. Two people jumping over the buildings infront of me, in the distance I heard the alarms go off at the Bank. I sprint to cautch up with the theives, jumping over buildings and landing with stealth about to aim my bat-a-rang at the second thief before me-

_Wait where did he go? _All of the sudden a purple flash hit my chest knockinh back atleast 10 feet. I land on my back with a 'thud'. I gasp for air as my backside is in agony. I spring up as fast as I can to see... a girl?

This girl was about my age, with fire-y red hair up in a pony tail and wearing a white mask showing her emerald eyes with no whites... She was also wearing a purple shirt that goes just under the rib showing her belly - which was very toned and sexy-and purple skirt that goes to the mid-thigh. And a metal that is wripped around her arms and legs. Her boots go up to her knee ((basicly a blackfire costume that shows the belly and is a lighter color)) and what looks like a white cape that goes to the mid-back with a hoody.

And what gets me is that her eyes, they are not normal...

_Is this girl human?... Wait did this girl just knock me on my ass_! Before I could answer that she spin kicks me right at my jaw and I go flying agian. But this time I land safely. My mouth starts to taste blood. Okay putting on my game-face.

I charge the girl and jumps to the air in a kick. But in mid-flight she graps my leg and flings me back to the ground. I charge her again but with punches, left, right, left, right. But every time she blocks with her right arm, then left, then right, and ducks and when she was under me she punched my abdomin and upper cuts my chin. After the last blow I fall to the ground-again.

_This girl is good_! She walks over to me, smirking. This girl is getting on my last nerve. She moved her mouth but not before I spinned on my palm and extended my leg, tripping her. She falls and hits her head on the roof, she grunts in pain. I jump up and point to the Bank.

"Who are you? And what did you steal?" She looks up at me and glares.

"I don't know, why don't you ask the _thief!_" She jumps up in a fighting stance. "I was trying to stop him!" She throws several more punches but I all dodge and block them.

"Yea right! like I am going to believe that!" I kick at her but she dodges it. And how is she this good at fighting, she landed more hits on me than I did on her. She is basicly beating the snot out of me! Me! The boy wonder!

I throw a bat-a-rang at her, but she puts her arm up and lets it skid across her _metal_ arm/wrist bands. Why can't I have those...

She grabs something from her belt and flings it at me, pain slashes across my chest, the blade only hit skin but it hurt like hell. Blood dabs across my skin and tunic. Ggggrrrr... this girl... aug!

She side-kicks my cheek, more blood fills my mouth. I charge at her again-

BEEP!BEEP! My communicator fly open on my arm, and Bats is red! I look up at the girl, and she is on her communicator too. What the...

"Get back to school now!" Bruce's tone rings through my ears- angrier I never seen him like this before.

"But-"

"No 'buts' and stop fighting HER! Go back to school and forget about this little interaction," How did he know I was fighting... I look back up at the girl, her face is in shock, her eyes are widened and her mouth wants the say something but it doesn't.

She looks up at me with one last glare and looks down at her hand-held communicator, "But he-" She was interupted by the person on the other end. She puts the device in her belt and runs toward the edge and jumps to the ground below and disappears into the crowd.

"Go!" I forgot Bruce was still on my arm, the screen goes fuzzy and then turns black. I look back at the edge where she jumped...

_Who was that girl?_

**Kori Anders**

I run down the hall of school trying to get to my next class, my job took longer than I thought I had a little... problem. My feet patter agianst the floor, I am soooo late for science. I had time to go to my house and change my clothes into fresh, paintless ones before I went back to school.

I run to my locker and twist the lock and open it. I exchange my History with my Science. Close and RUN! I run to the door, stop and take a deep breath, and walk in as calm as I can.

"Miss Anders seems that you are late, just as Mr. Grayson. As you are one of my finest students I will late slide on this one, but for Mr. Grayson... one more tardy and you will have detintion..." Mr. Light says.

Mr. Who-now I lot at the door way and see a guy with spiked-up jet black hair and black shades consealing his eyes. He wear a biker jacket with a green shirt underneth and jeans. He is out of breath like I was a couple of minutes ago.

I take my seat in the middle of the class and the kid just came in takes a seat in the back of the class. He stares out the widow like he was thinking...

Grayson? I think I heard of that name, play boy, adoptive son of Bruce Wayne, and dating... oh gosh Kitten! The Kitten tha is most likely going to make my life hell soon...

But I don't think about it that much since Mr. light starts talking again.

"As I was saying... You are going to do a project instead of the exam for the semester." Hoots and hollers follow. "But you will be doing it in partners that I have aranged already," Grunts and moans follow _that_.

Great... I am going to get a partner, I don't do good with partners- since I end up doing all of the work. I do better alone or with _her_.

"Here are the pairs: Miss Roth with Mr. Logan, Mr. Stone with miss Bee, Kitten with Xavier, Miss Jade with Mr. Harper..." The list goes on and on. And I end up tuning out, and looking out the window...

_Who the hell was that guy this morning? _My mind goes on and on at the possiblities-

"Ah, and last and but not least Miss Anders and Mr. Grayson.. the Project is going to about anything about science, like volcanoes, earthquakes, or plants, something like that, okay now get together with your partners and talk."

What! Grayson! I feel my body tighten and my fast flush with white. Why! I see all of the other pairs get together and start speaking, and I am the only one alone- besides Grayson. I look over my sholder and see a white face as mine mouth open and theough his shades I see his eyes widened and looking strait at me. I hold his gaze as long as I can until I feel whoozy. I quickly look back down at my binder. And then realization hits me hard and fast.

I am going to do a project with Richard Grayson, the playboy of Gothem, the guy who is dating the most popular girl in school. The guy who has more dating and bed experence than most guys in Jump City. And he is my partner, the guy which every girl wants to date and every guy wants to be. This is going to be a _long_ project.

_Crap._

(((())))

_SO how did you like that one, it was long for me! okay i hear my bones pop in my fingers. And I will upload a picture of the girl on the roof with Robin (any ideas who it is?) on and I will give you a link on my profile as soon as I can. til then bye and will upload a new chapter soon._

_peace. :) _


	4. Snaps, Bruises, and Doodles

**-Chapter 3-**

**Richard Grayson**

Her! Why! Anders... Aug! I hate this class...

I stare at her for the longest time, and she stares at me too. She looks down at her binder and I look to the window.

I see the girl on the roof, her eyes...

"Um Grayon, right?" A voice breaks through my thoughts, I look up and see a girl with glasses wearing a black and purple t-shirt with a paint swips and drips across left side, with jeans that are ripped at the knee. Braclets line up to one forth of her fore-arm. Past the glasses I see her green eyes, then I realize... she was the girl covered in paint! Oh shit... Kitten is going to kill her, and then me.

"Ah, yes I am Richard Grayson..." My voice sounded groggy.

"Heres my number, and we will schedule at project time, when you call... we will be meeting in the public library after school today to get started though..." and I thought I was bad at a conversation.

"Oh yes! I will meet you there," I don't know whats worse her talking to me, or me talking to her. I am talking to a social outcase of the school - and the smartest. Atleast the project will go well.

I look down at my pencil, and finally notice the paper next to it. Great I got my ass kicked by a girl 20 minutes ago, and now I am blind to stuff that is important for school! This day is getting better, and better...

I open the crumpled peice of paper -

555-0109

"Don't call past 10, okay?" She goes by her desk picks up her binder and books and walks toward the door. Acouple of feet from the door the bell rings and she was the first one out.

I look back down at the paper and look at the door. Who is she? And why does this day get worse and worse?

. . .

I ride up to the library, and get out, take a sigh and walk in. Bookselves are aleast 10 feet high, books are all sorts of colors and sizes. The librarian desk is to my left, and tables with geeks are glued to there books infront of them. I walk through the collums of books, I glance at kids at the tables, I know some of them from school and around town. That is when my eyes fell on Kori.

She was reading a book her glasses dangle from her nose, and her red hair flows down around her face. She taps her foot on the ground, I look to the table and see dozens of books lying infront of her. Dang! The books were neatly stacked in piles of 5 to 10, and papers are scatured all around the table.

She finally looks up from the book she was reading and catches sight of me. I hold her gaze, I try not let it down until she motions with her head to come here. I hesitate but my feet have a mind of their own. I slowly walk over, and sit down beside her, and glance at all of the books.

Did she read all of these?

She looks back down, and I glance around everywhere. Man, the last time I have been in a library was when Joker had to find an escape route, and it somehow landed us here...

"So what are we doing, lightening, storms, earthquakes?" I finally ask.

So looks up, closes the book, and slids it over to me. "Space, or more specificly Stars and Suns," She says. The cover of the book was dark blue with a picture of one of the many stars up close, and little words under the large picture.

_Stars and Galaxies By: Krypta Nova_

"Stars...?" I answer weakly. At least it is nothing boring like plant science or rocks. This girl is full of surprises.

"Yes stars..." She says without looking up. She swayed her foot back and forth, she then closed her book and tore out a piece of paper and handed it to me. I gently took it but not with out noticing something. Under her black, very cool, rocker braclets I think I saw a hint of a bruise and some cuts on her hand and wrist. They seem to be new, bright red cuts and a outlines of the many bruises. Her palms were on the verge of torn, and I guess she finally noticed me staring at her hands, she quickly pulled her hands away and cleared her throat.

"You should take notes on some facts in that book..." she quietly said, " I go get some more books." She scooted her chair back and ran to the science area of the library.

I sighed and opened the book-

_'Stars and Suns are the same, but not all are bright.' _I sigh, great metafores...

I look back at Anders, she scans the bookself and picks a book up and puts it down. I finally start reading, but somehow my mind races through the whole battle sceen on top of the building, the girl, the eyes, and my chest. After I went back to the mansion and found some bandages and wraped myself up as best as I could. The slice was aleast an centameter deep and bleed like hell. My tunic was stained so I ask Alfed to wash it ASAP. He nodded and then asked me if I wanted a cookie (his world famous to be exact) of course I exepted, but then one turned into ten, then ten turned into fifteen. By the time I was done I was super late to science, so I rushed out the door, and now here I am...

**Kori Anders**

I look through the isles of the bookselves, I trace the book spines. Leather to cardboard, old to new, the books fill the nerves of my fingers. I look back over to Grayson scribbling down some little notes, finally something works out today.

I walk over to the space section of the science, I search for another copy of Krypta Nova's books. I love her writing and she doesn't just write about space and stars she also writes poems, and short stories (which usualy end up going to star refrences). I grabbed another copy of the same book Grayson was reading and sat on the ground.

. . .

After I read the book from cover to cover, my mind went into another world of its own. I replay the whole tango with my job, that stupid boy, his stupid moves, and his little toys. Which by the way left marks. I look down at my hands, scratched and beaten, my wrists stained with fainted bruises the bottom of my palms were scratched up like hell and reddened with new blood. I look over the Grayson, his head is on the table and ...snoring? _Great._

I get up, put the book away, and walk over to the table. Yes, snoring, well more like breathing heavy, drool drips from his mouth and soaks his jacket. I sigh and sit down next to him, out of the whole class I get suck with Grayson. A guy who doesn't even know I am even live until we were partnered up. The guy who is dating the most brattiest, spoiled girl in the whole school. Plus she wants to kill me! What a way the end the year!... What the...

My eyes caught something on his paper, a smug. I genally slid his arm over, and remove the paper under. I place the paper infront of me, and scan the parchment. The first part of the paper was okay, the basics down, but five lines from the top -

My hand comes down on his head with a _smack_, Grayson awakes fairy quickly, he jumps out of his seat, and falls to the ground.

"OUCH!" He yells in the library, acouple of people shush us he didn't seem to mind.

"What the heck are these!" I point to the paper, which is covered with doodles, one side is about some swirly-things, the bottom is stars and the moon, and the left is a girl sitting on the ground reading a book. His face redden abit but quickly turns to the usaul color. He gets up and trys to swip it from my grasp, but fails.

"What the hell was that for," he whispers harshly, he leans over to try to take the paper but I crumble it up and throw it to the ground, his face was pricless...

"I worked on that for hours!"

"46 minutes to be exact." I whisper harshly back. His face creases with anger and frustration, and I enjoy that. "And if you want to get credit for this project, you are going to have to take decent notes. Not scribble-scrabble!" He finally sighs and takes a deep breath, and puts his hand on my thigh. I backhand him again, he flies out of his chair and lands on the ground - again. My teeth grid together, and mt whole body tenses. I mit have let on more than I thought. Grayson looks up at me in surprise, his eyes widen and mouth open. Shock fills his eyes...

"I don't like being touched," I said very harshly. His eyes soften abit but he mouth was trying to form words but none came to the surface.

"You- you- slap- me- ground-" He finallt speaks, "how- you- girl-" I finally gets up and offer my hand, his grabs it quickly and raises himself. His soft but firm hands intertwin with my for a second until I let go, that is when my phone rang. Citizen/Soldier By: 3 Doors Down

That is her. I grab it and read the text message and or call.

Text. With a adress.

About the time I close my phone, Grayson's phone went off. Good Girls Go Bad By: Cobra Starship. I couldn't help but grin...

"I have to go." He says, "Lets tomarrow at about 4-ish?" He grabs his backpack, but I notice something that should be in his backpack on the table. He starts walking, but I run after him.

"Hey, wait!" He turns and I hand him the book. "Make sure you study, I am going to quiz you tomarrow."

"Okay" Grayson waves goodbye with the book and runs out.

After he was gone I hurried to the table and grabbed my black satchel, sprint out the door. Time to get ready...

((((0))))

So what did you think? Good, bad, or horrible? Please review, anything is accepted, it will help me become a better writer. :)

Link of the girl on the roof on my profile.


	5. Even! and Introductions

**-Chapter 4-**

**Richard Grayson**

**Flash back:**

_The lights of the circus tent perced a 10-year old boy's eyes, he smooth back his jet black hair, and climbed up alatter to the top of the yellow and red stripped tent. Once he finally reached the top, he was meet by a man, a very muscular man with the same black hair and saphirre blue eyes. He was wearing a red yellow and green jump suit which at the top was like a muscle shirt only it huged his body tightly. On the left side was an symbol,a 'J' to be exact yellow and black. The boy worn the same jump suit with also the same symbol but only an jump suit also had sleves unlike the man's, but even though the child was 13 he had muscles..._

_Across the tent was a woman with blonde hair and deep green eyes, the same as the kids, the women was built- well for a women, she also wore the jump suit which also hugged her bodyand had a 'M' for the symbol. She held an acrobatic handle and it was connected to a rope._

_"Dad? Do I really need to wear this?" The boy asked tugging at his suit._

_"Hey, stop that your mother spent all night working on that," The man said. The man looked at the women and turned back to the boy. "Okay Dick just like we planned, okay?" The man handed Dick the rope. "Remember tuck-in." Then the man pushed Dick with out warning._

_Dick screamed, but held on, he grabbed the rail with both hands and felt the air through his hair and skin. He closed his eyes, and the women jumped down too. It was Dick's time to shine, he let go._

_He leaned his head back and then his body into a back flip. 1, ...2, ...3,... and..._

_His grabbed the woman wrist's._

_YES! HE DID IT! A quadruple back-flip! one of the most hardest acrobatic feets ever! Only a handful of people can do this flip, and he -only at 13- did this! A smile crept across his face, and so did the woman and the man. Dick and the woman jump back on the platform and hugged as tightly as they can._

_"You did it!" He squized him harder, "My son finally did it, now you're an expert!" The man join him, Dick's father joined the hug and now it was a family hug._

_But little did Dick know that this was going to be one of the last family hugs of his 10 year old life. Because tomarrow night his parents are going to be murdered..._

**:End of Flash back**

I rush to the mansion, as I get inside Alfed is waiting for me with his hands extended, I place my back pack and the book Kori gave me in his arms. I rush to the panio and press the three keys and the bookcase slides open to reveal a pole with a handle with white-blue lights on it (they help in the dark). I grab it, and it immitantly zooms down 5 stories to the famous bat-cave.

The bat cave is equipt with the latest crime fighting technology, and super computers. The large computer screen shows two dots one red and one blue, the blue is Bruce and the red is an active crime taking place. I type in the code (the R-man) to tell me the level of the crime.

_CRIME: THEFT_

_LEVEL: 1 _

_Okay just something to harm me up for tonight..._

I rush to Alferd once I meet him he held out my tunic and the rest of my suit. The slice in the red tunic was vertally gone and the stain vanished, I smiled at Alfred and he smiled back. I ran back to the computer costume in hand-

"Oh, and master Dick?"

"Yes?" I answered.

"Miss Ander's book. It is very good I hope you read it tonight."

Wait, what? I turn to him, he has that cheshire cat smirk on his face.

"Master Dick, I mit be old but I am not blind, the book is a great source for your project..."

_Okay..._

**Kori Anders**

She text me the adress of the next job I have, theft not that bad maybe it is just a warm up for the real thing, but somehow something doesn't feel right to me. I mean it is not like I have had solo missions before, it is just a minor theft, and usually the local police department can handle it. But this this is just out of the blue...

I run into an alley way following the culprit, he is wearing a a gray sweater with black blue jeans, and a skee cap. You could say he was hansome - if you like the rough rugged, look- I say he was about late 20's early 30's. He turns to an alley way right when police cars pass him, he holds a big sack of money and valuables.

I stay in the shadows and inch closer to the robber, to my right is a dumpster and some trashcans, to my back is a chane-limked fence, above me is an fire escape. I stand perfectly still, waiting.

"Stupid cops," Mumbles the criminal, he looks down at his _winnings_, not knowing that he is going down...

"Put the bag down," I order, The guy looks up and he grabs a crobar behind him. His eyes fill with shock, and disbelif.I step out of the darkness, revieling myself, he raises his crobar.

"W-w-who are you are?" He steps closer, bad mistake...

"Me? I'm your worse nightmare,"I say harshly, I charge him, he raises the crobar but not in time, I double-heel kick in his chest and flip backward on my feet. He staggers but remains on his feet, I charge him gain but this time I used my super fist connects with his cheek and he was sent slamming into the wall, the wall cracks under the force.

I walk toward him and lift him up by his collar, his feet dangling from the ground. His eyes widen in shock, I place my hand on his shoulder and press the pressure point. He falls limp in my hands.

I grab my blades (well more like shurican/knife) I throw him up in the air and throw.

A minute later, the burgular is on the wall, the only thing that is keeping him from falling is the blades holding his clothes to the brick wall.

I put the remaining blades in my belt. I wip my hands in satisfaction, I discide to take one blade out and play with it until the police came to pick him up. The blade I held in my hand had two sides on it seperated by a leather strap, both the sides are equal, and both have a trianglular hole in the middle of them. I put my index in one of the holes, and swing the blade around and around -

"Well, well, nice to see you again," said a voice that sounds familair...

I stop and put the blade away in my belt - for now...

I turn around and come face to face with the guy on the roof. His hair is shaggy and mid-length, it flows down to his eyes, he must be growing it out abit...

He wears a tunic that is bright red, his cape is black on the outside and yellow on the inside, and his sleeves are green and are his pants which are very tight. His mask is pitch black with small white eyes, his utility belt looks bulky and heavy with a black ring in the middle. Great him again...

"Seems like you got my catch," he takes a step closer, "and you seem to have left a mark on me," he takes another step. First what he said confused me then I saw it, a faint slash mark across his chest from left to right. It has been sewn and stiched back up. "And I'll say it again, WHAT DID YOU STEAL!" His voice rises. He points his finger at me and his other hand reaches for his belt, as do I.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I didn't steal anything," I yell back, he takes a step to the side, and I do the same. "You were the one that let him get away!" _and you were the one that was about to hit me with your toy..._

"How am I surpose to no that that's the truth, humph?" He answers. He sizes me up from head to toe, and I size him too. He doesn't look like much, probibly some wanna-be hero. But I have to admit he was good in a fight, even though he lose...

"Do I look like a theft?"I comeback. Before I knew it we were circling eachother, like a two lions waiting for an attack.

"Let's see you knocked me on my ass, and you stole my theif tonight, so I say yes..." I look around.

"Your theif? Oh no, I didn't see your name on it, and besides I got here first, _wanna-be_," I smirk. His mask creases, seems like I got to him -

"That's it!" He yells, and throw one of his toys, I quickly dodge to the left, and fling one of _my_ 'toys'. He also dodges, but to the right, he's fast than I thought.

He also throws some shuriken type-things that were red-ish, until I realized in mid-flight they were blinking! They explode and make a smoke screen a few feet infront of me. I can't see him...

I look around the smoke and walls, I step into a fighting stance.

"Hiyea!" He reveals himself, 10 feet above me...

He heel kicks down with his medal tipped boots, I cross my arms into an X and block, his foot presses on my medal arm guards, he pushes back and flips backwards.

Okay, bad fighter, yes. Wanna-be, no. I hate when I am wrong...

He charges me again he throws punches and I block. I jump backwards, levitate for a sec, and throw 3 of my knifes. He dodges them left and right, and one of them almost hit face but he spins around, and flings some of his toys. I land like a cat dodge and them too. He jumps and tries to side kick me but I grab his foot and fling him to the wall. He bounces off the wall, and grabs my shoulders and flings me down to the ground, he yells and tries to punch me, but I slide out of the way. He ends up punching the ground, bits of gravel detacts for the hard contrete, and leavesa a crack in the pavement.

Damn...

I pounce up land on my feet, try to bring my foot down on his head. It failed. He jumped up, and grabbed the fire escape latter. Then my foot came down on cement (which didn't hurt), adding to the crack making it a big hole.

I look up and find red, green, and yellow coming at me, then a boot conects to my face. I land on my side with a 'thud', and blood fills my mouth, I spit some on the ground and wip my mouth and jump up.

"Now we are _almost_ even." He grins, he stands above me, grin from ear to ear. I see my opening and trip him, I circle around on my palm and circle up.

"No, now we are almost even," I laugh.

We charge each other again-

A purple light slams inbetween us, the force knocks us back, I skid to halt. The light blinds me I put a hand in front of me.

The light was light purple on the sides then it fades into white, purple fire surrounds the tube of light. The light turns darker, until I see two black figures in the middle leading in to focus. One of the figures look bigger than the other, the other looked more feminan the bigger one. The light slowly vanishes, revealing _her._

She wears a purple bikini which covers her breast, but with a tear drop shaped hole revealing some clevage, above it is viliot colored jem with silver colored shoulder and chest plate. She also wears skin tight purple pants with skin-revealing 'X's' run along both sides which end at her knee-length boots. She has the same arm guards as I with the same viliot jem. Her brunette hair with red highlights (natural) falls freely and shapes around her face and end at he mid-thigh, her bangs end at her mid-cheek and parted in the middle (unlike me which I grew my hair out when we came here). Her purple eyes settle on me...

I move my hair out of my left eye (it is parted to the left), I look beyound her and see a man in black and gray, his cape flows to the ground around him, he has long pointy bat ears that are connected to his mask. They both hold their hands out in a 'stop' position infront of me and the jerk...

"Stop what you are doing..." Says the man. His voice is low, and groggy. I think I have seen him before...

The woman puts her arm down and walks over to me and places a hand on my shoulder (probibly the only person who I let get that close to me). She looks at me, and I can tell she is trying to say 'stop' and I do. Beacause she is my mentor, the one and only superheroe on Tameran, SuperNova.

**Richard Grayson**

Batman apeared in front of me from the strange light, a woman appeared behind him too.

"Why are you fighting with one of our allies I was telling you about? Or do you even remember?" Batman blasted through my mind. _Allies?_

I look to the girl I was just fighting, she looked at me, then the older one, then back at me, her eyes are widen in disbeif and shock. I gaze back at Batman and stare into his most famous 'Bat-glares', I look up at him with widened eyes I move my mouth but nothing comes out. He softens his face abit.

"How about we go to a more quiet place than this don't you think?"

I was about to protest when I heard the sirens coming our way...

. . .

The bat-mobile ride to the bat-cave was so quiet, I couldn't stand it, but I held in my comments.

Has the bat-mobile went into the hidden enterence, Bruce started explaining.

"This is the people that I was telling you about yesterday, Robin." He pointed to the ladies. "This is SuperNova-" He pointed to the older one- "and her sidekick Starlight..." then he point to the girl, who's face has a hint of shock in it, and I do too.

"This- this- this is unbelievable! This... girl is one of our 'allies' " I put quotation marks above allies. Starlight puts her hands on her hips.

"Oh, like I want to be an allie with you either, birdboy," She mocks. Ggggrrrr...

"Starlight!" Orders the one called SuperNova, she glares at Starlight.

"What! He started it!" Starlight points out.

"Me! You were the one that knock me on my ass first!" I raise my voice.

"Well, you were the on that was chasing me and about to throw one of your bird toys at me!" She yells back. I step closer, and so does she.

"OKAY STOP IT!" Bruce's voice rises above the both of ours. "We are all on the same side here... so if you guys want to beat each other up fine but don't do it while you are on duty, got that!" He glares at both of us, Starlight takes a deep breath, and nods. But not with out glaring at me first...

I sigh and nod too.

"Now you two go home and chill before we get together tomarrow, Got That!" SuperNova orders.

"Sure"

"Fine..." And we both went our seperate ways.

_Now I have two missions:_

_1.)Distroy this threat that Bruce speaks of. And 2.) Find out who Starlight is, so I can take her down... _

((((0))))

OOOOHHHHHHH... looks some romanctic tension happening there huh? Please Review.

**I will have the picture of SuperNova on my profile as soon as I can**

**And I already have the picture of Starlight's knifes on my profile so check that out!**

Til next time, peace ~0109Silver :)


	6. The Cat Crew and Kitten

**-Chapter 5-**

**Kori Anders**

**Flash back:**

_A girl is being dragged down a dark hallway, two gaurds are dragging her by her arms, another is behind her. They push through two doors, and throw her in a tube type thing, the tube has a green hint to it and is surrounded by controls and beeping lights. The girl slowly gets up, her clothes are shredded and tatered, her hair is matted, but he still has her signiture her over her left eye..._

_Well that is what you get when you have been captured along with 384 other people of you planet..._

_She presses both of her hands against the glass tube, and look down at the floor._

_The floor use to be a bright light white, now it has brown-reddish stains among it, so many people have gone in this tube, and most got out by being swept away by a mop..._

_**So many people...** the girl thought. She then peired at her clothes. Her usual dark purple cloth was now dingy and stained, a few of the the metal wraps around her arms and legs were missing, her dark purple boots that went up to her mid thighs were torn and porshens were missing. Her arm gaurds were gone, and the emerald that use to be on her chest was cracked and broken._

_All and all her royalty standards of clothing were gone._

_This was a work of a mad scientist, he turned on his own people, 'all in the name of science' he said. And all in the name of science he did..._

_"Well, well, well looks who is back for another session... I'm flattered," A man in the corner said, he was the scientist. He stayed in the shadows..._

_"Don't be so proud of your self, Nero," The girl said weakly._

_Nero, made this whole thing happen, he stuck a deal with the Gordanains to help them win the war, in return Nero provided an alternative energy source for them, Tameranians. He did experiments on them to see how much radiation they can hold. They nutralized their powers so they couldn't escape. But what that didn't suspect was the side effects..._

_"You my dear have some spunk left in you, unlike the others. The others gave up, didn't they?" He smirked. She remained silent._

_The Gordanains and the scientists ranked the Tameranians on how muck radiation they could hold, an average one could withstand 100-250 SUNS (amounts of radiation). The girl in the tube. 652 SUNS._

_"But... I will have to break you of that, now won't I?" He said with venom._

_"I'll get out of here if it is the last thing I will do!" She resisted with power. He laughed, and walked over to the controls. _

_Out of the 385 people that was captured. 62 survived._

_"Lets begin shall we?" His hand hovered over the button. The girl tensed up, ready - no, defending - about what was about to happen to her. He pressed the button._

_A green light filled the tube, makeing the figure inside seem to disappear into the light. And a blood cuttaling scream filled the room..._

**:End of flash back **

I flash my eyes open, my clothes are sweaty and hot, sweat drips from my brow, my skin is red hot and it feels like I am on fire - my left wrist especally.

_Calm down, calm down... _I take deep breathes to try to control myself, once my breathing was in order I wiped my forehead, the back of my hand becomes drowned with sweat and tears. I get out of bed, and look at my self in the mirror. My skin is slowly retreats back to the normal tan color rather than the blistering red. I look to my clock:

3:14 PM

I slepted through an entire day! Atleast it wasn't a school day...

Okay, I am surrpose to meet Grayson at 4. I took a quick shower, through on some clothes, parted my hair on the right letting my hair fall to my left part of my face, I grabbed my glasses from my night stand, and started to run out the door by 3:45. Until I found my uniform on the floor.

I grabbed my satchel, fold my uniform, put it in my satchel, grab an energy bar, stuffed it in my mouth, and ran out the door.

I slowed went I got out of my apartment complex, and walked toward the library -

"Hey! Anders! Freak!" A voice beckond. A very familair voice. I turned and came face to face with a blonde hair bitch.

Kitten wore pink from head to toe, and was surrounded by her possy of the 'Cat's Crew'. Her dark blue eyes peired into my green _normal_ eyes.

"I hear your partners with my boy-friend," She screeched out. This is not what I need first thing in the day - for me.

"Yea, so -"

"So, I don't want you to think that he will be impress about you after te stupid project. He won't even talk about you, let alone think about you." She gets in my face, I could smell her bubble gum in her mouth - mint.

Al I could think was, _anger-managemant, anger-managemant, Kori..._

"I am not trying to impress him, I just wan't to get the project done and everything go back to normal. And do really think he is going to keep dating you after summer begins, he is just going to find another and leave you in the dust, don't even worry about him. He is going to dump you any day now," She clenches her fists and narrow her eyes.

"Well, at least I acually have a boy-friend and friends, for that matter. And you don''t even disrespect my Dickie-poo! He will never fall for you, whore," Her screech scratches at my brain with it's claws. And Dickie-poo! It is a pet name for him.

I laugh outloud, opps...

"Ha! He doesn't like you, I hear his moan when you ramble on about your broken nail -" giggles behind her -"and don't worry about your 'Dickie-poo', I am not even interested in him," I smile. Kitten snorts and steps forward. Ackward...

Kitten points with her finger at me, "You just watch your back, if I find out that your screwing my boy-friend, I will end you..."

"I would like to see you try..." That slipped out. Her eyes widen then narrow again. She steps back and does the unthinkable. Kitten pushed me...

I lay my shatchel down to the wall next to me and keep my head down, waiting. It's okay I will go easy on her...

**Richard Grayson**

I wait for Anders for over 10 minutes, my eyes trail to th clock over and over again. This is not like her, not that I know or anything it is just she seems to be very time cordinated to me -

_Buzz Buzz!_

My phone vibrated like crazy, the first text was from an unknown number, I open it.

_I mit be late..._

_~Kori Anders _

No kidding, I press the next text from Kitten.

_Help! Come and get me!..._

Crap... I scroll down and find the address and run out the down street.

. . .

I find Kitten sobbing with her friends around her, comforting her.

"It's okay."

"We will make up a story so you won't get laughed at."

"We will get her back..."

Kitten is on the ground holding her cheek. "That bitch messed-up my make-up!" She wined. Tipically Kitten...

I kneel down next to her, and sigh.

"What happened," I say in a monotone voice. She looks up at me and starts the story.

"Well, you know that freak Anders? She like totally attacked me out of nowhere!" _Right... I know you are not telling the truth..._

I look around and find Anders, a few buildings down reading. I get up and tell Kitten to go home, she got up pecked me lips and whispered -

"We will get her back..." She said hashly. Her friends guided her down the street torward her house. Once she was out of sight I walked up to Kori.

"What happened? 'Cause I know Kitten is making up stories." I asked, she didn't even look up from her book.

"Your girlfriend was harassing me, she pushed me, I put my satchel down and waited, she swung at me, I barely punched her, she fell agianst the wall crying saying, and I qoute 'You like totally broke my skull!' " I smirked. I sit next to her with my knees to my chest.

"Sooooo, I guess the project is postponed until tomarrow?" She nods. I look at her book

_Romeo and Juliet _

I chuckle, "Good book?"

"Yes, but I read it like 5 times," Anders closed the book and looked at me.

"What do you want to do," I gaze at her, the evening light shone on us warming us both, her eyes sparkle like no other...

"What to get something to eat?"

((((0))))

Sorry short chapter, and sorry about the spelling too. please comment!

will update soon...


	7. Second Biggest Secrects

**-Chapter 6-**

**Kori Anders**

Grayson and I walk up to a food place called : Ral's Food Place and Bar. We step inside and was meeted by a pale, tall woman, with green, yellow and pink hair, her eyes were both covered by her hair. She wore a black t-shirt with black tiny shorts that barely covered her butt. Over it she had a white apron.

"Hello my name is Cathie I will be your server -" Her eyes widen at Grayson. " Oh. My. Gosh. you're Dick Grayson, the prince of Gothem! It is a pleasure to meet you!" She started jumping up and down like a child in a candy store. I roll my eyes.

"The one and only," Grayson said with his signiture 'hottie grin', I think I am going to puck...

"May we have a table, _please_?" I groan. Our waitress narrowed her eyes at me, she looked at me up and down trying to measure me up to her.

"_Sure_, follow me." I push me glasses to more up on the bridge of my nose, and followed Cathie. Me and Grayson sat at a wooden table with wooden chairs. The waitress gave us menus and walked off. She shook her hips side to side, let Grayson gaze at her for one last minute.

His eyes trailed to Cathie's butt, his eyes widen his mouth opens slightly, he licked his bottom lip. I examine him for acouple of minutes until I got a full profile on him. (I thank SuperNova for this training)

Judging by his body launguge, he thinks he is the big guy on the city (which he is, sorta...), his clothes suggest that he lives with all guys, cause I know my mom wouldn't like me coming out of the house with leather jacket, a stained white shirt, and rag-tag blue jeans...

Considering that he always wears his sunglasses inside, consealing his eyes, seems that he is insurcure about his eyes, and for the way he looks and acts around women, _that_ is perfect blackmail material...

**Richard Grayson**

The waitress comes back with our drinks: A Dr. Pepper for me, and a chocolate milk shake for Anders.

"So..." I ask. Kori took a sip of her shake. "You seem to be out of it today..."

She chocked on her milk shake. "Is it- it- that notice- able?" I giggle.

"Yes it is, haha, you seem to be a mess to day!" I motion to her, well, her clothes and hair. She gently takes some strands of hair and starts combing it with her fingers. Then something hit me.

Why am I being so nice to this girl? Why did I ask her to eat with me?

_Because you felt sorry for her... _the other side of me said. I quickly change the subject.

"So I thought you were going to quiz me over the book," I say with a sip of my drink. Her eyes quickly narrow, she pushes her rectangular glasses up further on her nose.

"Okay, since you obviously remembered, lets get started..." She wiggles in her chair, and begins, with a evil smirk on her face.

"What are stars made of?" She asked first. Easy...

"Stars are big exploding balls of gas, mostly hydrogen and helium."

"What do scientists think the core of our Sun is?"

"15 million degree Celsius," her eyes widen abit...

"What were stars used for in ancient times?"

"Easy...religious practices and used for cetestial navagation and orientation." I lean back and out my hands behind my head. After acouple of questions later, things started getting fast.

"Oldest star chart?- "

"Made by the Egyptians in 1534 BC-"

"Most stars are what age?- "

"1 billion and 10 billion years old- " I answer almost being togue tied.

"Which is the hottest Star?-"

"The white and or blue star-" A evil smirk comes across her face...

"You never _done it_ have you?..."

"No have have not- " I cover my mouth with my hand after I realized what I had said. Anders evil grin turned into a widen-ear-to-ear grin. A low chuckle came from her throut. My face turn to many shades of red and then white.

"I knew it..." Anders smirks. "So... why did you lie to everyone about your virginity? Hmph?"

I tried to reason with her about the situation but she didn't give in to my pleads. She arched her eyebrow waiting for my explination. I sighed...

"Okay, I have lead girls to my bed but it was mostly over the panties type stuff- "

"So you never acually used a condom?"

"Why do you- no I haven't _used_ one... but! I do have some if it does reach that point." I point out to her. But she just giggled. Great she has something on me.

"Why?" Now that caught me off gaurd, why does she want to know?

"Why do you want to know?" I ask.

"Because I'm curious... and why don't you want me to know, I mean I know your biggest secret." _Second biggest secret._

"Okay... I guess when I see Bruce come home with women I guess I don't want to be like him. Plus he says I should only do it if I really love the girl, and I guess he wants me to learn from his mistakes too." I tap on the table trying not to make eye contact to Kori.

"So, you never loved a girl?" I look up and stare into her eyes for a moment. But I wish it was forever. Her deep green, emerald, eyes suck me in. It was filled with warmth and kindness. I was glad that I had sunglasses on.

"N- n-no I guess I haven't..."

_Why an I opening up to her? I only meet her two days ago, and it feels like I known her forever..._

_What am I saying! This is Kori Anders! The freak of the school!_

* * *

><p>After more questions the waitress came over asked us what we wanted. I ordered the burger surpreme, and to my surprise Kori did too. Once our food came, the waitress started talking me up.<p>

"So, uh, there's a party down by the beach, you wanna come?" Cathie sat on the table half on and half off, her back was to Kori. Her butt was literally in Kori's food. Cathie fingers walked up my arm and down, but I pushed her away. Her face saddened but got right back to flirtatious. Until Kori stepped in.

"Uh, Cathie, was it?" Kori spoke.

"What!" Cathie twisted her head to Kori but it didn't faze her.

"Your not going to get a tip," Kori put her arms down on the table, and leaned on them. Cathie's eyes widen and then narrowed, she pouted and then walked away, stomping. I look torward Kori.

"Your welcome..." She said sarcasticly.

After acouple of minutes, Anders finished her burger, while I was only half way done. I gazed at her in shock.

"What? I didn't eat lunch." I nodded and began eating again. Until I heard something vibrate. Anders looked through her black satchel, as the phone came closer to the light I heard the song Citizen/Soldier by: 3 Doors Down. I wipe my mouth as I finished.

"Sorry, I have to go." With that she took a 20 out and left it on the table, and ran out the door.

I stare at the door way, thinking about the past conversation we had 30 minutes ago.

_"So you never loved a girl?"_

My answer was half of what I wanted to say. I wanted to say was that all of the girls I have meet is easy, they don't care about the love, thay only care about the money, and sex if they _ever_ get it. I wanted to say that all the girls at the school and in the city was cold, and heartless. Thay don't know what love is. What I need is a _girl-girl._ Not a heartless tramp.

But I can't help but shake something about Anders. Because she _seems_ different. I am not saying that she _is_. It seems that way...

But sometimes I am wrong.

**Kori Anders**

I got a text from SuperNova, saying that I sould meet her at the fountain in the middle of the city. I glide across the rooftops until the buildings stop, I jump down and walk the rest of the way. I judge that it is about 6:30-ish (judging by the sun which was setting). As come across the fountain, I see its beauty in its marble.

The stone was hand-carved, the pool was circular with change in it, four sea horses spout water out of their mouths on its corners. Chesaled in the middle was a stone torch with water spit out of its flame. Weird...

Why would they put torch in a fountain?-

"Nice seeing you again..." Said a voice sarcasicly, I turn to it. And to my surpise Birdboy is here... great.

"I can't say the same to you," I comeback.

"Now, now you two," says a familair voice, that I acually want to hear. SuperNova (Nova for short) came out of the shadows with her hand on her hip. Behind her Batman come out too. His cape covering his shoulders, Birdboy walks up to him.

"And you had to bring her because..." He starts.

"I know you two had your conflects in the past, but we need her for this new threat of Gothem." Batman say in his baritone voice.

"By the way who is he anyway, nobody has told me anything," I asked crossing my arms.

Nova came by my side, with a hand on the shoulder. "Lets just say you know him, well," She looks me in the eye, and I could tell what she is meaning.

"It's him isn't it," She nods, I clinch my fists and grind my teeth. "He is here on earth, and for what?"

"Who are you talking about!" Robin said flinging his hands in the air. He seems to be the only one missing something.

"His name is- " Batman starts but is interupted by a beeping sound on his belt. He brings a screen to his face, his eyes narrow.

"The Joker... he is at the bank-" he puts the screen back on the belt - "this is going to wait," He turns and clicks something on his belt, again.

A black long nosed car roled up, its back had what looked like wings on them, his rim were dark blue with silver, his windows were tinted more than usual, it must be bullet-proof. Batman looked over his shoulder.

"You coming?" He said with a smirk - well for Batman.

I look at Nova and hear Robin yell "WHAT!"

"Well we are partners with them now," Nova smirked, I grunt and climb in the back of the car.

Nova and Batman sat up front, me and the traffic light sat in the back, we both stared out of the widow not trying to look at eachother.

_Great I have to deal with him too. _

A few minutes into the ride, a blinking light and a buzz entered the car, Batman pressed a button and a screen swinged infront of us.

Two red lights blinked, Batman pressed the second light. A picture came on the screen.

"The Pengiun... he is at the nuclear power plant." Batman explained.

"So, me and you can go after the Penguin, and her and her can go after the Joker-" Robin started

"No..." _What?_ "You and Starlight are going after the Joker since it is just a bank job, me and SuperNova will go after the Penguin," He looks in the mirror, "So you two can _work together."_

"What?" we both said in unison...

* * *

><p><strong>Mawhahahahha cliff hanger, I fell evil today! X) *evil smirk*<strong>

**Sorry if it is short or if there is some spelling and grammar mistakes...**

**Update soon:) **


	8. Pictures and Fighting

**Another chapter! This is _long _(for me) Over 3,000 words! *claps* hope you enjoy!**

**-Chapter 7-**

**Richard Grayson**

After a debet with Batman - which I lost, he dropped me and _her_ off acouple a blocks from the bank, and sped off. There was an ackward silence as we ran to the bank, as the sirens came louder and louder with each step. We heard an infamous laugh. We ran up the front with my lead. We stop at the door and listen for a second.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Money! Money, oh how I love money!"

Yep, the Joker alright.

I back up, get into the right stance and charge -

"What are you doing!" Starlight hissed harshly. My foot stopped inches from the door, I look at her.

"Making it a surprise, why?" I whisper back.

"I just think that it is stupid that's all," She shrugged, Starlight looks back at the door. I narrow my eyes at her wanting to protest, but no time for that...

I back up again, Starlight grabs her hood on her back and pulls it over her head, hidding her eyes and most of her face. She swoops her hair out of her eyes and on the side. And looks to the door.

"Lets get this over with, 'cause I don't want this to take to long..." You just read my mind.

I side kick the door down. Smoke surrounds us, desks are to our right, plants and fake trees are scattered around the floor. Paper flouts around us.

The bank is made of marble on all sides, it is two stories of money and gold. I spot a figure on top of the front desk, I turn to the Starlight but when I did she was gone. Wher the hell did she go!

"Oh, looky, looky, look who's here, the boy blunder!" The figure skipped down to the floor. His green hair is wild and crazy, it was spiked in the front the tangled in the back, he let loose bands fall at his eyes. His pale white skin is scarred on his cheeks down to the edges of his lips. He painted his lips bright red to cover the scars on his lips. A baggy purple suit with a green tie is what he wears. Speaking of purple, where is she?

"Where's the Bat?" He chuckled with his hand on his chin. He grins from ear to ear.

"Look like it is just you and me, hehehehe-"

"No," The Joker twirls around to find Starlight on the desk he was just at her arms crossed, he arches an eyebrow

"Who's this?" Joker asks.

"Name's Starlight." She smirked, "And by the way, I already saved the hostages and called the police, thank to the distraction of Birdboy." Starlight points to the back door. The clown looks to the side at the back, he seemed surprised. He turns to me.

"She's a keeper," the Joker whispers to me. He turns back to Starlight, "So, Starlight was it?... you are more like a 'Lightbulb'. "

Chuckle...

I couldn't tell what 'Lightbulbs' face was- beause of her hood, but I bet it was priceless.

"So are you two dating?" Joker points to us. I growl, he glances at me and widen his grin, his eyes become wild - well, wild-er.

"And how is this going to work? Are you and the boy blunder going to attack me or am I going to have to do that _for you_!"

He grabs something from within his suit, joker cards with razor edges came at us, we both dodged it with steath. The Joker rins toward me, I grab one of my bird-a-rangs and aim it at him and throw. He dodges, and the path of the bird-a-rang was heading straight for Starlight . . .

**Kori Anders**

That stupid bird hit me! Me! After his toy came at me we started argueing, then argueing turned into screaming, and screaming went to rolling around on the floor fighting. Somehow inbetween the screaming and fighting 'the Clown' escaped.

Me and 'the bird' roll around along the floor punching the lights out of each other. He rolls on top of me, I block as he punches. We both grunt and moan (not that I like it... I hate him) trying to get atleast on punch on each other.

I finally get tired of him on top of me, I bring my knee up (letting on more power than I thought), hitting a direct target to his little... friend.

I certinly hope he was wearing a cup. . .

He moans, I grab his arms and turn the tides on him. (Thanking my super strength...)

I was now on top, I bring my fist up and let it down, my knuckles conect with his skull. I repeat the process, I get a few good punches in, until he starts blocking again.

He throws punches up, and I block more -

My hood rises on my throat chocking me, I lift off of him, I dangle in the air. I swing but only connecting to the air, I turn around and find Nova clenching on my hood lifting me above the ground.

I look like a little kid being repremanded by her parents.

Nova is only carrying me by one hand the other has Bird boy in the same position as me. His eyes widen with shock and amazment. Her super strength held us both apart out of arms length. But not firing range -

"Don't even think about it..." Nova hissed, like she read my mind.

Her purple eyes narrow at both of us.

She looks pissed...

Robin and me have a stare down, I trace his face. It is red, and sweaty. Most likely going to be some nasty bruises tomarrow.

"What is going on here!" We look to our left and find the 'Caped Cruisader' scolding us on the spot. He stands on top of papers and rumble left by the Joker. He steps forward.

"I repeat myself _what happened here_..." His eyes narrowed even more.

"She attacked me out of no where -"

"You hit me first -" I retorted.

"It was an accident -" He came back.

"But still you hit me -"

"So -"

"So! I don't like people hitting -"

"ENOUGH!" Batman yelled. But my eyes were plastered on Robin, I stare at him and he stared back.

I wonder what is under his mask. . .

My feet hit the floor, Nova released us and we fell to the ground.

We both lunged at each other but Nova blocked us.

"Now you two go home and don't even think about going after each other, or you will be off the case! Got that!" Batman ordered.

We shared oe last glare before I walked to what once was a back door. Now it is just a hole in the wall.

Gravel crunch under my boots, I step up on the bottom of the whole and leap down into an alley-way.

Once Nova and the others were out of hearing and eye distance I flew to the nearest roof top.

Once my feet hit the cement of the roof, I ran along the sky-scrappers.

But I vowed to find out who Robin is if its the last thing I do. . .

**Richard Grayson**

Two weeks have passed and stil Bruce hasn't told me anything about the threat to Gotham and it's pissing me off. After the whole Joker incindent I have researched SuperNova and her _demon_ Starlight. They seem to do mostly over seas work in 3rd whole countries, making peace between rival nations, and fighting crime in currupt countries. Thay most spead their crime fighting in Africa and western Europe and Asia. They have also done work in New York, Washington D.C., Star City, and Happy Harbor. Which all have high crime rates.

Other then that... nothing. Everything started about 3 years ago.

But the question is: Where did they come from?

Both of them don't seem human (the eyes), and the freaky, purple, light show in the alley way after out second fight. So where?. . .

Me and Kori's assignment for science is going great. We are breezing throught it (with the esception of a few slaps from Kori. I never knew a girl could hit so hard...).

We got the basic facts down, our presentation ready (or atleast Kori does - I don't what it is yet). We have been meeting everyday of the week for the past 3 weeks since we have met.

And here are some things I have found out about her:

First: she is way smarter than she lets on! She has a IQ of 190, which is WAY above genuis. And after she graduates, Kori has 2 years of college under her belt already, at a 5 year collage. While I have 1 year. She is amazing!

Second: she is a total bookworm (not as bad as that goth girl I see around school), but she has read loads of books over the years she has been here.

Third: she wasn't born here in Gotham, she was born in Eygpt (maybe that is way she has that natural tan?) but she says that her parents are American, they just traveled alot.

And Fourth: she loves motorcycles! She says her dad use to be a grease monkey when they traveled. Kori said by the time she was 10 she could take apart a motor, clean it and put it back together again.

Other than that Kori is a total mistery, she never talks about her life or anything like that (you don't know what I had to do to get her to slip that much about her already. . .).

. . .

I walk down the halls as I usaully do being praised by girls, and being glared at by guys less fortunate that me. With Kitten under my arm - complaining about some girls that back-talked her, I tuned out along time ago.

I walk to my locker, exchange my books for the next class, and sling my backpack over my shoulder, and walked Kitten to her next class.

"Dickie-poo wait. Wait for the show," Kitten yanked me to the side. _What show -_

Then my wishes were answered.

A group of teens gather around the bulitin bourd, laughing and giggling. I make my way through the crowd, once I reached the front I found a picture.

Of Kori.

Below the calender and 'hot news' was a picture of Kori in a white apren, with her hair up in a lose bun, she was writing something down on a pad, Kori had her mouth open like she was talking. People were sitting around her and she was the only one standing up.

Then I realized what was going on in the picture.

Kori was a waitress at a diner.

At the bottom of the photo written in Kitten's handwriting was DINER SLUT!

Kori... has a job...

People burst in laughter all around me, I make my way back through the crowd and make my way to Kitten.

"She has to be taught a lesson Dickie-poo," she hissed under her breath, "This will teach her not to mess with you and me," she cuddled next to me.

I was speechless. Kitten has got this all wrong -

"Look there she is!" Someone screamed.

Kori open the front enterence door, her brown satchel slung over her shoulder, her auburn hair flowed down her back. Again she wore an Avial Lavenge inspired dark blue V-neck with a lighter blue tank top underneth, and ripped jeans, with her rock braclets around her wrists. She skidded to a stop in her black and blue checkered Vans as she noticed the stares from other teens.

She pushed her glasses higher on the bridge of her nose. She walked passed snickers staring back at them, at first she was confused then she noticed most of the stares were surrounding the bulitin bourd.

She hestitated, but came over the fear and she pushed through the swarm of high school students.

_Kori don't..._

It took all of my strength not to run to her and push her away from the hulmiliation, but I just stood there...

I push my sun glasses up my nose. And waited.

I gulped, as she got to the front. There was a gasped, then some one started a chant.

"Diner slut . . . Diner Slut -" more people joined -" Diner Slut!, Diner Slut!, Diner Slut! " Kori tried pushing her way out of the crowd, the chant continued faster, and faster as she made her way to the outside of the crowd. She ran to the door, away from the chanting and laughing.

As she pushed the door open, her emerald eyes glanced at me, a single tear fell down her cheek.

She pushed the door open and left the school.

The tear she had fell to the ground with a splash.

My heart fell. . .

* * *

><p>During school people talked about Kori or known as Diner Slut now. People snickered, and joked about her job as a waitress. I walked in silence for the rest of the day, only speaking in one or two words at a time.<p>

People gave me questionable glances and stares. Then Kitten came screeching over at lunch. We sat at our usual table on the west side nearest to the window. I scanned the room for Kori. . . not a sign of her. My eyes fell on the spot were she usually sits in the back of the lunch room, one table over from the goths.

"Did you see her face, it was like, OMG, and like shock, also like..." _How many likes can you have in one sentence? _I tuned Kitten out for the fifth time today. My arm is around her neck laying on her shoulder. Kitten scotch inside my tighs pressing against my pelvis. It was very uncomfortable for me let alone Kitten.

Slid to the right but she slid in like a puzzle peice each time I moved an inch. She is really pushing it. . .

"So, Dick what's life with Kori like?" That snapped me out of my thoughts. I stared at Xeviour Redd, black hair just a shade lighter than mine, with a white streak dangling in front of his right eye. He has peircing amber eyes. Captian of the basketball, all time play boy just like me.

"What?" I respond.

"I mean did you... you know, score her yet?" He smirked. My fist clench together, I narrow my eyes.

"Kori! No way! Gross! Why do you bring that up?" I say.

"Just thinking," He said going to another subject with the guy next to him. Thank god Kitten didn't hear that, atleast she was texting a friend across the table.

My fists release, and I relax.

_Why am I acting this way about Kori? She's the freak at school and a loner... _

_Crash!_

Food goes flying across the room at the other side of the lunch room, girls scream and teens laugh. A skinny guy with green hair is covered with pizza and water. Two football members high-five each other and walk away laughing. The Lunch room fills with laughter and snorts. The guy on the floor seems unfazed, and walks away and sits down next to his buddies.

_Man, this school is curupt as the city... _

**Kori Anders**

I still hear the chanting in my head as I run to my apartment. I plumit to my bed and scream into the pillow for a good hour and a half. By the time I was done I was horse, and my throut ached.

But screaming won't run back time, it wouldn't have turn back time so I could've ripped Kitten's head off of her shoulders and used it for bowling.

I get up from my tear soaked bed, and walk to a cabnit and grab a tea bag good for sore throughts and make some soothing, calming, hot tea. . .

How did they get that picture of me working? Now every body knows my biggest secret - well, second. It took all of the strength I had not to blast everybody who chanted and everyone who smirked away. Or kick Kitten and her Cat Crew through a wall. It did cross my mind.

As I burst through the school, I taught a glimse of Richard. He could have stopped it, stop them from calling me names, and taunting me about my job.

But, no. He just stood there staring at me with his arm around Kitten and she was pressed against him. He didn't say a word. And I felt betrayed. . .

I thought he mit be different from other people's point of view. What they mit think of him is wrong.

But I was mislead. I was just a tool in his game. And I was humuliated.

They don't know what it feels to be back-sabbed, to have to work to get a decent apartment, to have to work to live here on their planet. I could vanish into thin air, and they won't even notice. Back home I was famous, a princess. But here I am just dirt, no one important to them. If only they knew. . .

. . .

After more sobs and tear soaked pillows, I finally got the strength to get out of the apartment. And head to the library, maybe some books will calm me some more.

I walk in grab my usual spot, and grab a book. Or books.

After about the fifth book, my eyes felt heavy and my vision blurred. My head nodded lower and lower, until my head met the book.

The last thing I remember was a dark figure coming at me. . .

**((((0))))**

**WWWWWHHHHHHHOOOOOOOAAAAAAA. . . who's the figure?**

**This chapter was more on Kori and Richard's relationship developing into something more, and Kori's life outside school. **

**Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes if I had missed them.**


	9. Close

**Hyppee! Anouther chap-y! Alot of people have been asking similar questions about Starlight (Kori) here are the answers. . .**

**-Chapter 8-**

**Kori Anders**

**Flashback:**

_They just had their first crime as partners, a Gordanian campsite outside of Tameranean territory. The cops were just getting there, rounding up the Gordanian soldiers within the camp._

_They stood on a cliff looking down from above, Supernova's hair wips through the wind. Her purple eyes glow in the dim light as the sun set along the horizon. Acouple of feet below her was a girl, her green eyes narrowed at the sceen taking place below. She is crouch down below, seeing the police take on the unconsious Gordanians and their leader._

_SuperNova stares at the girl beside her, that girl beside her has been through alot in the past year. . ._

_During the fight, the girl fought one of her most hated enemies, the chief scientist. She could have let him fall off the platform, but instead she caught him. Then knocked him out using a pressure point._

_He brought so much pain physicly and mentally to her life, killing people she love and trusted, leaving her and others to die in cells. . ._

_"You could have let him fall. . ." SuperNova finally breaks the silence. Girl didn't look up._

_"It wouldn't make a difference, my family is still broken, there still would have been no closer," Girl speaks with such wisdom and strength, she is not a child anymore. At 13 her childhood is gone, she has responsibility know rebuilding this planet. But maybe in 2 ways instead of 1. . . Nova thought._

_"You're known now, what name are going to have?" Nova asks with a grin._

_The girl looks down at the pink soil, then looks up at the stars appearing in sky. It triggered a memory :_

_"As long as there are stars in the sky, there will always be starlight, and as long as there is starlight, Tameran will live on," __Her father spoke to her and her siblings. . ._

_The memory faded, and the girl looked back at her new mentor._

_"How about . . . Starlight." SuperNova smiled at the choice._

**:End of Flashback**

My eyes fluttered open, the dream made me smile. One of the first good dream I had in a while -

Where am I!

My senses come to, my eyes are filled with books and bookcases. This is not the library. . .

Brown bookselfs line the walls, toffee-tan walls, and maroon-red carpiting. I sit in the south west couner, a door is at the top right. A fire place is on the front wall with a lit fire that lightened the room to a dim glow. I lay on one of those black leather chair theripists use to lay the patients down- some loudge chair type thing. . .

There is a desk to the right of me, my satchel is on the ground next to the loudge chair, grab it and look to see if anyone has looked through it. No. I check the secret pouch. . . no.

I sigh in relief, I check my glasses, on. Okay I am good. There is just one more question:

Where am I?

I scan the room once more, and then another. It's fancy. Not too pland and not too snobby, it's. . . home-y. There has to be atleast 300 hundred books in here, the desk is neat and in order.

Then a painting above the fire place catches my eyes. I stand up walk toward it

A woman and a man, hold each other close looking at me- or the onlooker.

The man has jet black hair with a hint of grey on the sides, and peircing blue eyes, a kind of rough handsome. The woman was beautiful on the other hand, her dark green eyes sparkled in the painting, she had blonde hair up in a pony tail, with no hints of gray. They seemed like they were perfect together. The way they held each other in their arms. _True love_, my mother would say. She would say that if they looked in love in a picture then they have true love for each other. But then I looked at the silver plate below the frame.

_IN MEMORY OF JOHN AND MARY GRAYSON_

_R.I.P._

My heart sank as I read it. So, Grayson is just as messed up as me. Grayson lost his parents, too. So I guess he isn't as perfect as I thought. He is a orphan aswell.

Atleast someone knows my pain in this world -

The door creaks open, I whirl around in a defensive stance waiting for the person to show their selves. The door open more and revealed a back of a man, the man turned around with a tray of food, water, and in a glass was a viloit flower, that look like it was just picked.

The man was slender and was about in his fifties. He was bald on the top but hair on the sides, he had a small delicate musatche which ended in a point. He wore a suit with a red tie, his white gloves clenched the sodes of the platter. He looked up in surprise face then it quickly faded.

"You're up Miss Anders," He had a british accent which was soothing and calm as possible. He walked across the room to the loundge chair and set the platter down with a medal clang.

"You can relax Miss Anders, I am no threat to you." I obay. I calm, and walk to the platter and take the glass of water. He looked up at the painting were I was just standing then me. "Master Richard will be here in a few minutes."

Grayson? So that explains the painting of the couple, or his mother and father.

"Wha- Wha- Who- Where am I and who are you?" My voice was full of shock. What am I missing!

I took a sip of the cool, water.

"My name is Alfred Pennyworth the butler, and you are at Wayne Manner." I spit the water to my side trying not to get it on Alfred. He seemed unfazed by my reaction.

"Way- Wayne Manner!" I choke out. Alfred gives a grin.

"Yes the Manner. Richard carried you in, he said you had a rough day and that you had fallen asleep at the library. He wanted you to be safe and sound," I mind rolls around what he had just said. Carried in! As in touching me!

I choke some more, until I see a white wipe in my face, I gentaly take it from him and wipe my mouth. My mind is still in shock about the touching thing. But why would Grayson do that?

Today he seemed like he doesn't care about me, and now someone is telling me he cares about me enough to carry me out of the library and to Wayne Manner?

I am so confused. . .

"Would you like anything else, Miss Anders," Alfred asks me.

"Yes, please stop calling Miss _Anders_, thank you." I say politely.

"As you wish, Miss Kori," He said with a smirk. Much better.

He begins to walk out, but I stop him.

"One more thing," I start, he turns around.

"Yes?"

"Where is he now, Grayson I mean -"

"Right here." I look to the door. Richard walks in, he wears his usaul leather jacket, but today he wore a red shirt. And as usaul he wore his sunglasses on the inside of the mansion. I look to the food, not wanting to make eye contact.

"You can leave now Alfred, thank you for coming," Alfred nodded at Grayson's request and walked out. Great I am alone with him. . .

I sit back down on the leather loudge chair. I noticed the platter next to me, and open the lid.

Strawberrys, with whipcream and chocolate. Yum.

I place it on the desk, and notice the akward silence between us. I glance at him, see him staring at the painting.

I get up and waik next to him, ans stare too.

"They're your parents. . ." I sigh. I notice their interlocked fingers, and the ring on her slinder finger. It wasn't much but you could tell she worn it proundly. . .

"Some how I knew you would find this," Grayson whispered enough that I could hear it.

"Why?" I answer. He chuckles.

"You don't seem like the girl to sit on the sidelines and wait for me to tell you. You seem like a girl that would go looking for answers, no answers to come to you." Wow. That was poetic, even for him. . .

"Really I haven't noticed," I say sarcasticly. He turns to me, but I keep staring at the happy couple. In my peripheral vision I see his face lightened by the fire. You know that line they have in movies that say 'you look beautiful in this lighting'.

This was one of those moments.

But beautiful was an understatement. He. . . was his own light. An Angel. . .

The fire lit his face so I could see partly through his sun glasses. He had his father's eyes. Gorgeous saphire blue jems. Why would he hind such wonderful things from the would?. . .

I keep staring at the painting, but something told me to look down, and I did. On the floor was a folded peice of paper. I hesitate, but I kneal down anyways and pick it up. I stand once more, and open it.

_I'm Sorry _

It almost brought tears in my eyes - almost. My heart fluttered like nothing I had felt before, and I didn't want it to go away. . .

"What the card says is true. . . I'm sorry. . . I'm sorry because I should have stopped Kitten from doing that to you. . . I'm sorry that I just stood there like a fool. . . I'm just sorry," He came closer, and I turned to him. Again I was met by shades of darkness called his sunglasses.

"I forgive you. . ." I whimper out. His face lightens up, but his eyes are still sad and doughtful.

"Come on, lets go eat those starwberries, before they rot," He said with a smile, he was the first walk over to the desk and sit down at the leather chair, I soon followed.

Grayson sat on the outside, I sat on the inside near the head rest to the wall. Grayson picked a strawberry and swooped it in the glup of whipcream and handed it to me. I hesitate.

"Come on it is just whipcream," He taunts. I slowly grab it, and our fingers meet. It was the same reaction as the day at the library, the same tingling sensasion ran through my entire body. I quickly retract my hand. And bite into the ripe fruit.

It was delicious.

Grayson did the same, the juices of the strawberry rised and fall when he bit. I know this sound corny about ranting on about someone chewing, but wow, it was perfect. . .

A few glups later, we were down to about three stawberries. We talked about simple things, our classes, our likes and dislikes.

"So what is your favorite band or singer?"He asks out of the blue, I glance at him, dipping the strawberry into the chocolate.

"Singer: Avril Lavenge -"

"Of course," He pointed to my clothes. I grinned.

"Band. . . Linkin Park," I say puting the fruit into my mouth. His eyes widen leaving the red fruit in his mouth.

"Wealwy?" I take that as a 'really?'. He swollowed the fruit with one gulp.

"Mine too," My eyes widened, " What's your favorite song from them? Mine's _Numb."_

"I like that song, too. But my favorite has to be. . . _Leave Out All to Rest ."_ I put the strawberry between my teeth.

"Wow, we are some depressed people," He says. I agree.

"I know all of their song has something to do with leaving a person and going your seperate way. And or losing something in your life," Richard nods with me. I reach for the last strawberry but met another hand, our hands clashed.

"Sorry" We said in unison. Richard gesture to the remaining fruit, but I shake my head. He picks it up.

"While we're on the subject, what is your favorite song from Avril?" He plays with the fruit, throwing it up and down.

"Honestly, It is a tie between _Slipped Away_, or _I'm With You_," I look down to the desk, thinking of what he mit say.

"So your not a pop type of girl, you're more rock," He bit into the strawberry, he hands the half eaten carcuss to me. I raise an eyebrow. He nuds it closer to me, I take it. I eat it, and throw it back into bowl. And I talk with food in my mouth.

"Avril Lavenge is pop, not rock," I shollow. He shrugs

"Na, she is kinda both the way I think about it. The music is pop, but the rythem and lyrics is rock," He's right, now that I think about. Rock is in there, and so is pop. Dang, I underestimate this guy, he is way smarter than he looks.

There was another akward silence, I look down at desk, and Richard looked at the ground.

"Richard. . ."Shock came at me when I realized this was the first time I have said his real name aloud, I turn my head to him. To my surprise he was facing me.

"Yes," He responded. His sunglasses were at the tip of his nose, but still consealing his eyes.

"Why do you wear sunglasses on the inside?" I ask softly. He reaches the brim of his glasses and rubbed it with his finger. He lets out a long sigh.

"Where should I start. . ."

"Start from the begining," I lean in so he can see my eyes. Richard gave a small smile.

"Well, someone once told me that _my_ eyes show too much emotion, that person also said that emotions can take the people you love away from you. Do you know what that is like that your emotions got in the way of your judgement?" He looks at me.

"Yes," I answer. His smile grew on his face, his hand again slowly climbs to his glasses, my eyes widen as he takes the glasses off. Now I know why he hides them, someone mit think that they are priceless jems. My eyes trace every square inch of his eye. They showed so much emotion and feeling, ice for mad or angry, soft for sympathy, light and proud for happy and joy, dim, and misty for sadness. . .

But right now his is a cross between dim, and proud.

I was sucked into them, I wanted to stare for ever.

His hands brush against my face, I snap out of my trance and jerk back slightly. I hold my breathe as Richard's hands climb to my glasses, he slowly slids them off -

The door opens, and we both jerk away from each other, and set our gaze to the door way.

A man with medium long black hair, and dark blue eyes (unlike Richard's, which are brighter and lighter) came in. He wears an italian suit with a gray and white stripped tie, and polished dress shoes. He was muscular, and had high cheek bones. He was hansome- with no dought, in his mid- twenties, maybe early thirties.

"Sorry if I interupted something, but Dick, you have to get ready for dinner," The man said. It took me a minute to unfaze my head of what just happened. My eyes widen slightly as his face came back to me.

"Is it really that late already,"Grayson said looking at his watch. "6 o' clock, I guess it is." Richard stood up to let me out. I sqeeze past him, grab my satchel. I walk across the room hiding my face with my jacket from the man. I brush past him as I was one step from out of the room, he called me out.

"Kori Anders?" He said in surprise. Damn.

I turn around and great him with a _warm_, _friendly_ smile, "Bruce Wayne?"

"Kori Anders I haven't seen you in forever," He said in a warm hug (I tried not to crush him). Richard seemed to be surprise about my reaction to Bruce, he glanced back and forth between us.

"You know him?" Grayson asked standing by me.

"Of course, Dick. Her parents and I done business in the past. On a little island . . . what was it's name. . ." Bruce thought. Bruce eyeballed to me.

"The island name was Tazmania, near Austrailia," _Lie, it was on Tameran. . ._

"That's right," He said with a sigh. "It was very nice to meet you again, Kori, and I am very sorry for what happened. . ." He trailed off. My breathing increased rapidly, but no one could notice. My hands began to heat up, I glance back and forth between him and Richard.

"It is okay," I say gave him a death glare. _You better not tell, if you know what's good for you . . ._

((((0))))

**No comment needed. . .**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes if I had missed them.**

**Please review! ~0109Silver **


	10. Just a Chapter of Life

**Kori Anders**

Stupid Grayson with his stupid charms. He almost took off my glasses, then everything would have went to hell. What if he saw? Knowing him, he would have ran right out the door, calling me a freak.

I fall on my couch, and screamed into my pillow - for the second time this week, minus the crying. . .

I flip over and stare at the ceiling, and close my eyes. A few minutes later, I got a new idea for a song. Depressing as usual.

I felt something nudge my hand, cold, wet nose breathing on me. I look to my side. A dog (or atleast what people think. . .), charcoal grey with a mixture of brown, short to meduim long hair, with big amber eyes staring at me. He looks like a small to meduim version of a Canaan Dog. His height is about as tall as my knee caps. His ears are pointy, but at times that lay flat and are bent, like they are now.

He gives me a sympothetic look. I can't help but give a half ass smile back at at him. I swing my legs around the couch, and scratch the top of his head.

"It's okay, Silkie, I'm fine, I'll be better when I write my new song," I talk to Silkie, knowing I mit sound alittle crazy. But it helps with the sadness. I grab my satchel and dig through until I find my song book. A black and white stripped composition book, held together by tape and glue (I had it for awhile).

And I jot down my lyrics.

**Richard Grayson**

After Kori left, I went straight to my room, I didn't even bother with dinner. I pushed the secret button in my room, the book cases slid open to reveal the same poles that were near the piano. I grab the grapple and slid down to the cave, and put on my Robin uniform.

* * *

><p>After I patroled the west side of the city, I went to the east. But I wasn't really in the mood to kick bad guy ass. My mind was on Kori.<p>

We were so close to becoming _close._

Thank god Bruce stepped in. . . but why am I still thinking about it?

After I patroled most of the east, I descided to go home, but my feet and hands didn't obay. As I ran more east, my fingers pressed the hologram computer on my fore-arm, and typed in a certain name.

_Kori Anders _

_Age: 17_

_Height: 5'11''_

_Hair: Auburn (red-brown)_

_Eyes: Green_

_Place of Birth: Egypt_

_Occupation: High School Student; Waitress_

_Adress: 365 Titan Street ; Tower Complexes; Apartment 5D_

Okay now I got her adress, now to go there. I jump over buildings and skyscrappers, until I come up on the apartment complex. I jump to the building next to her's, count the windows up to 5, and look for Kori.

Strange neighbor, after neighbor, after neighbor later, I found an apartment that looked half way decent.

Through my binoculers I see white walls with paige carpeting, a divider wall seperates the kitchen and the small living room. Along the wall is a flat screen t.v. on a black stand, a fabric, gray couch is on the east wall facing the t.v., beside it is a hallway leading to other rooms. A wooden coffee table/ foot rest is in front the couch. To the west the carpeting stops before white tile begins the kitchen. The kitchen was simple, a wooden table near the second window with a good view of the city, the cabnets were a dark wood, simple arrangment they surrounded the stove, sink, microwave, and refrigerator.

Along the walls are black and white paints, but from this angle I couldn't see the decore but they looked fancy. . .

But still, after my scouting I saw no sign of Kori, but after my glances at the neighbors I could tell that this is her apartment. I never knew how many freaks there are in thw world. . .

A dog came out of the hallway opening. (baby talk in this sentence)He was so cute, meduim size dog, grey-brown fur, and the cutest little ears. . . (end of baby talk)

Kori came out after the dog, it followed Kori prancing around after her, she went into the kitchen, opened a cabnet, and poured out some dogfood into a bowl. The dog munched on his food in the kitchen, while Kori goes to the couch, and turns on the t.v.

MTV music videos.

I laugh under my breathe, and pull down the binoculars, and rest my chin on the railing of the building I was standing on. Never knew Kori was so normal after hours - unlike her neighbors.

Kori's dog came over, and jumped on the couch with her. Her dog is so cute. . .

She gets up, and head to the counter, grab a glass cup, and some orange juice, and came back to the living room. She set the glass down, and turned the channel to the news.

Then her eyes got wide.

I scrambled to get the binoculars back out, dropping it, and re-dropping it, then finally getting it to my eyes. Kori turned up the volume, and sat back into the couch.

I look toward the t.v. screen, a blonde woman with dark brown eyes is at the microphone walking up the marble steps at bank. I read her lips.

_"Just two nights ago, the Joker made an attempt to rob to the bank, but was stopped by Batman's trusted sidekick, Robin. But the Dark Knight's side kick wasn't alone. It seems like Robin was a diversion so the hostages can be saved by a misterious new sidekick says one of the hostages,"_

The reporter came to an large man, in his forties, bald. "_Please sir, tell us what happened?" _She hand the microphone to the man.

_"Well, at first we saw the Joker talking to Robin, then a girl came from the air above us. She didn't speak much, but she adressed herself as 'Starlight'. She let us out of the bank throught the backdoor. But I asked her if she was a sidekick of Batman, she said, 'No, I am not, but I am the sidekick of SuperNova'. Then she disappeared."_

The camera swurled back around to the blonde reporter. _"After this came to our station, we did some research on this SuperNova and Starlight crime fighting team. What we came up is these heroes are not from Gotham originally, they have done some work in 3rd world countries in Africa, Europe, and Asia. But the real question is: Is the Boy Wonder having a love affair with this new hero? Give us your opinion at our website. We will have more infomation at the end of the night at 9. This has been Alice Hadly, Gotham News. . ." _

I nearly gagged, I dropped my binoculars, again. _Me_ and _Starlight_ no way in hell. Why does every girl super hero that comes along at Gotham is paired with me, by the media? Why? I mean I am hansome, but really why _me_?

I pick up my binoculars wanting to see Kori's reaction. Kori went to the kitchen again.

The glass explodes. Juice and glass flew everywhere, shards flew to the walls impaling themselves into the walls. Kori looked down at her shirt, soaked and covered with slivers of glass. She seemed unfazed at the explosion that took place. She brushed herself off, kneels down to pick up the shards on the floor and puts them into the trash can. She looked back down at her shirt, and try to scrub it out, but to no avail. She finally gives up, and does the unthinkable.

She takes of her shirt. Luckly she has a bra. . .

I squint harder, wow. She is hot underneth, very toned, sexy, and above badass. From angles you can her abs, I am aw-struck. She must work out or something to keep that stomach.

I feel something grow below. Aug. I'm a pervert. I slide down so I can't see her anymore.

Okay, first I am a stalker cause I know where she lives, and now I am looking at her taking off her top while looking through binoculars. _Pervert, pervert, pervert. . . _

I look back up, to see Kori getting another shirt, but still shirtless. I lick my lips alittle . . .

_Pervert, pervert, pervert . . ._

She turns her back to me, and puts her shirt back on.

But something was out of the ordinary on her back. I press a button to magnify.

There on her all over her back, are scars. Cris-crossing up and down along her spine and back and stops at her ribs. By the way they are faded, I say the scares are 3 to 4 years old, but there are new ones across shoulder blades.

Has she been abused?

* * *

><p>I wake with my head resting on a brick wall. Did I just sleep on the roof?<p>

The sun is barely rising above the horizon. I glance over to Kori's window and see the the door slam, and no sign of her.

I look at my watch- 3:43 AM.

Why is she up this early? I glance at the enterance and see the red head I was looking for. Wearing a simple black tank top and underneth another purple tank, and simple blue jeans, and black and white converse. She walks north to the eating distract. I jump along the roof tops heading toward the Manor.

I have an idea on where she's going.

**Kori Anders**

I put on my apren (Mother Mae-Eyes Diner) and greet my fellow waitresses and begin working. Wednesday's normally slow so I take my time preping my stuff. The diner has a cherry-wooden chairs and tables, the floor is a beautiful ash wood. Hot pink and green banners are along the walls, Flat screens with multiple channels are showing. A dividing wall seperates the dinning area and the bar (mainly for the men).

Acouple of men are there, already drunk. Hard break-ups, most likely. Tan lines from their wedding bans are still visible, and their eyes (past the redness from the alcohol) are watery and the tear streaks from their cries are still damp. Pitiful, I think every morning.

See what love does to you. It builds you up and then when you are vunlerable it knocks you down. Pity, I know.

Next to the bar is a stage, used for bands and kareoke on Mondays, Wednsday, Fridays, and the weekends.

I wipe off the table and get them ready for the day.

You maybe wondering why I am working this early in the day. The simple answer is I don't have time for it in the afternoon and at night (because of my hero job), and no one from school comes her this early in the morning to see me working my butt off. Plus the tips don't hurt.

"Kori a man is at table 18 for you," The manager yells for me. His name is Bob (not very original I know), in his forties, wears big square black glasses (bigger than mine), and the same powder blue shirt, with tan dress pants everyday. His salt and pepper hair can be seen from a mile away, and his laugh can be heard around the world. All and all, he's annoying as hell. . .

I check my apren, once everything is there I head out to see the man. . .

I get around the corner and my heart stops. _You have got to be kidding me. _

There in the flesh is Grayson. His hair is unjelled and in his eyes. Which is cute . . . _shut up Kori this is Grayson you are talking about!_

He wears a maroon red shirt, underneth it is a gray long sleve shirt which is curled up to his elbows. He wears a dark blue jeans, with red and white Vans.

And of course . . . sunglasses.

He waves me over, and I obey. The energy in the room changed as I took the steps toward him. The energy is not one of thoughs 'I-can't-believe-I'm-doing-this', no it is more like 'what-the-hell-is-he-doing-here-and-I-want-to-know-at-the-same-time' type of thing.

I aprouch him as calmly as I can, he on the other hand had that wide chesire cat smirk. I gave an half-ass smile while I asked,

"Hello my name is Kori and I will be your server, may I get you anything?" That was also half-ass, I brought out my note pad and a pen.

"You know if you smiled better you mit get more tips," He smirked. I frowned and gave him a death glare. I scribbled something down on the flap of the note pad:

_Kick Grayson's ass later_

"What do you want, Grayson?" I ask bored.

Grayson grabbed the menu, and hummed a tune while he looked. _I will not kill. . . I will not kill . . . I will not kill . . . _

That will be harder to do in time . . .

"You know what? I think I will have the famous Mae-Eye Pie, in apple please," He said smugly. I put that in the kitchen, and came back to wipe off some more tables. Unfortunetly, Grayson was watching. _Just snap his neck Kori then it will be all over. . ._

_No Kori you can't do that . . . well not with witnesses._

That debet goes through my head over and over, until Grayson comes over.

"You missed a spot," He pointed out. I growled. I move to another table.

"So Kori, why do you work?" Out of all of the stupid questions he asked yesterday, this is uncalled for.

"What do you think?" I comeback almost in a growl. "Money, to pay bills, to have a _life_."

I wipe off another table, trying not to snap it in half in the process. I push my glasses more to the bridge of my nose, and turn to Richard. But came face to face with and angel. Inches away from my lips he stood. So close that I could smell the colone on him.

His sunglasses were hanging off his nose, revealing his eyes. Again I was sucked into them. So much emotion all in one person, it is unnatural.

I push my feelings aside and move past him to another table. But I already wiped it off. So I did it again.

"You already did that one," He said, sitting down at his table again. I turn to him slowly and say,

"I'll check on your pie," I walk to the kitchen get the time on the pie, and walk back out to Grayson.

"It will be about 15 more minutes . . . _sir_," Again he smirks widely, and pats the chair next to him. I gave him a 'hell-no-I-will-bite-your-head-off-if-I-could' stare but it didn't faze him. So I took a seat _in front_ of him instead.

There was an akward silence between us, I looked to the t.v. and Grayson looked to the floor.

Then he gave a chuckle.

"What?" I asked, he glanced at me.

"I still don't know how you figured out that I still had my V-card," He chuckled.

"Are you seriously still on that subject?"

"Yes! How did you know?" He leaned closer on the table. I swooped my hair out of my left eye, leaned back into the chair and crossed my arms.

"Well it was the looking at girls and women asses-" He gives me a questionable look "- and . . . your body totally screams virgin, so I just put 2 and 2 together, and . . . WALA!" I throw my hands in the air, and crossed them again.

Grayson eyes widen. He starts figiting, pulling at his collar and pants, he taps and scratches at the table.

"Scratch it your paying for it," I say. He stops and again stares at me. I catch my breathe

"How, does my body _scream virgin_."

"I don't know you have this type of arua, and . . . innocence to you," I lean closer on my elbows.

"How am I innocent? I mean, I lead girls to my bed for years, and I have enough girlfriends to circle the globe. What part of that is innocent?" He leans closer, but I back away.

"I don't know, I guess it was just a first impression," I look down at table. But glance up at him occasionally trying to read him, but I got nothing. A sensation goes through my spine and all over me. What the hell is happening to me, he is just a guy . . .

Right?

No. Richard Grayson is just another guy that is all, and all it will be.

* * *

><p>After I brought Grayson's pie to him, he offered me a peice. Ofcourse I accept. I mean who could resist Mother Mae-Eye's Pie! It is like a spell. . .<p>

It is not like it is busy in here until 6,so I have time to spare. I take a peice, and gobble it up (and to Richard's surprise) I take another peice. I look to the clock; 4:57.

"So when does the rush hour start?" He asks. I shollow some pie.

"Around 6 or 7-ish," I take another bite.

"So you have me _all to yourself_," He wiggles his eyebrows, I choke on pie cause it was funny.

"Sh- shu- shut- shut up!" I finally choke out.

**Richard Grayson**

After we talked for acouple of minutes, Kori went to the kitchen to check on something.

I have never meet a girl with a more broken smile in the world. She is alone in the world as me. I know that I am always surrounded by people praising me, but that is all I am. Alone in the world. No one understands you, no one really cares.

I guess we have something about eachother that we can relay on.

Eachother.

Two loners in the world need eachother.

I walk to a corner with remotes, and junk. I press the on buttons to so many t.v.'s I lost count. . .

**Kori Anders**

I excused myself from Grayson, and went straight for the restroom. I washed my face off with water, trying to wake from this trance. I turn off the water and look at myself in the mirror.

What the hell am I doing with him, am I crazy?

If Kitten finds me _she will bury me_ in humuliation. Then digg me back up and humuliate me again.

I clench the sides of the marble sink, I grind my teeth. Why does this have to be my life, why do I have to hide from everyone? Why do I have to hide from. . . myself.

After I came here (well, crash landed), I didn't know anyone here I hide in alleys and abandoned apartments and shacks. Then, Nova finally found me -after she searched the galaxy for me- thin, and hungy. I fell into her arms sobbing my eyes out.

Not from this place, not from the sarvation.

But from my lose. My planet, my friends, my family.

I couldn't fly for weeks on ends from my depression. I couldn't find happiness. And it still comes rarely to me.

To fly I have to think about something uplifting, and joyful.

I think about my parents. My father's beard, jolly laugh and soft purple eyes. My mother's sweet smile, and her joy filled green eyes.

**(A/N:A vague discription of Kori's past, but it is not the full story, I will get to that in later chapters)**

But it doesn't last. After a few seconds of joy, the joy turns to sarrow. Sarrow for there deaths, sarrow because I hasn't there to comfort them. They were already on the edge of a cliff when my brother went missing from the first invasion of the Gordanians. But on the second invasion wasn't about killing and taking over parts of Tameran. No.

It was about taking Tameraneans alive to experiment on them. I happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

My parents got sick of sarrow and depression after that. They died a few weeks later.

Once the news hit the Gordanian terratories by scroll, they celibrated. They told what was left of the captured Tameraneans, including me. I deined it, but they threw the scroll into my cage.

And then the deinal was gone. My parents were dead. Murdered . . . by me.

I was the one that pushed them over the edge of that cliff of sadness. And they died because of me. I was the one that killed them. . .

"Kori are you in here?" A voice called, Richard. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Y-y-y-yea, just washing up!" I yell back to him. I wash my hand to seem like I am telling the truth, and walk out of the bathroom. Richard was watching the nearest t.v. screen to him.

"What are you-"

"Ssssshhhhh!" Did he just shushed me!

"Did you just-"

"Ssssshhhhh! Breaking News," I was about say something, but the news caught my attenion. Like right on time the Alert Center came on the screen, and the same blonde haired reporter came up. The same one that said me and Birdboy were dating, I mean who does she think she is-

_"I am right outside the crime scene of another murder -the third one this week! As you can see police and crime scene investigators are right behide me investigating the grissly murder that happening outside of gotham, just a few hours ago. The police are not releasing any more details right now _-" She walks over to the crime scene tape _-"The Comishiner has now set a curfew for the people of Gotham and other cities around it. The police think that all of these horrific murders are connected in some way!"_

The reporter walks down some steps, the camera took a shot of people hauling a bodybag into an ambulence, the camera cuts back the the woman. She puts here hand into her ear, most likely a earpeice is talking to her.

_"We have just got word from our studio, that all of the victims had this- what looks like a tribal tattoo on there left wrist."_

The camera cuts to a picture of a tattoo on one of the victims.

A tattoo I am all to familiar with. . .

**(((0)))**

***Evil music* Mawhahahaha cliff hanger! Again more of Kori's and Richard's relationship devolping. And wow this was a long chapy! An earlier refrence to the tattoo is in the chapter 'Cat's Crew'.**

**And Yay! Mother Mea eye dinner clever huh? And the pie? Awsome huh? And first appearence of Silkie!**

***************IMPORTANT!************* **

** V**

** V**

**A picture of the tattoo is on my profile along with other links to this story ON MY PROFILE!, so you can see what I am seeing.**


	11. Fire

**Hey everyone! Sorry 'bout the late update, school and everything is going on.**

**Okay I got some ideas about the story, it will kinda-sorta become a songfic, because I have all these songs in my head that would go great with the story! If you don't like songfics, please complain(comment) to me. Thats about it. . .**

**Warning!: Laugauge and Blood. **

**Richard Grayson**

After the News report Kori got all jumpy, and nervous. I think it mit be about that tattoo, or the murders they showed. The tattoo looked almost like tribal mark in a shape of a torch thing.

Kori acted even stranger once I asked her what is wrong with her, she said, "I-I-I-I have to g-g-get something!" Then she vanished into the kitchen. I raised an eyebrow.

Why is she-

"Ruff, ruff, ruff, Ruff, Ruff!" What the hell. I walk around trying to find the source of the barking. I follow the barking to the glass door.

It's Kori's dog. And he is even cutier up front, than far away viewing from binoculars, while also ease-dropping on Kori, and seeing her in her bra. Does that really sound that bad? Now I think about it, yes. Yes it does.

He barked and jumped up and down, up and down. With his tongue out slinging bacteria infested slobber, and his ears are perked up and alerted. I pull the door open to let him in. He prances straight to the kitchen.

A few barks later, Kori emerges have a tug-a-war with her dog for a army green hoodie with air force badges on the sleeves. So far, the dog is winning. I lean against the door frame with my arms cross enjoying the scene.

"What's his name?" Kori looks up at me with help writen all over her face, and helping is the best thing I do. I walk over and pick up her cute dog. Being licked in the process. Kori slips on her jacket. I tuck her dog under my arm, I scratch his head.

"Again, What's his name?" I ask again.

"His name is Silkie," She mumbles curling up the sleeves to her elbows, revealing her leather braclets.

"Silkie? That's a strange name," I put the Silkie down he starts sniffing my shoes.

"A strange name for a strange dog,"she retorts. Silkie jumps at my thighs, wiggling his tail.

"He seems to like you, usaully he is so protective," She laughs.

"Well, I am a trusting person," Mostly. I scratch his chin, he tilts his head back for more. I smile, and Kori grins. I hold her gaze for a second, emerald green. So soothing, and light. And people tell me my eyes show to much emotion.

A light and pure green for happiness, soft and dim for sympathy, a shadey or misty for sadness, bold and dark for anger or fiery. The list could go on and on, her emotions swirl around in her eyes, and right now?

Her body says happiness, but her eyes speak other wise. A dim, shadey feel is in her eyes, sadness and sympathy. But what is she sad about?

"Um, I got to go, sorry." She pushed past me, she opened the door and Silkie ran out with her.

"Wait!" I yell after her as she starts to walk out. "Do you need a ride? I have my motorcycle."

She hesitates. "Sorry, but maybe next time."

She crosses to another sidewalk. I follow her out. "You sure, where are you going? I'll give you a ride."

She is about 10 feet infront of me, but it feels like a mile.

"Again, sorry, but I have to go now!" She yells back to me, "Oh, and I left the check on the table for you," And Kori runs off with Silkie at her side.

Check? After all that she makes me get the bill! Oh, Kori what you do to me. . .

I walk back inside, I pick up my bookbag, sling it on my shoulder. But the check caught my eye. I slid it over to me, and chuckle.

_On the house._

_Kori._

_P.S. Stop stalking me, it's creepy. . ._

**Kori Anders**

I am Starlight now, I am at the fountain, thinking. My fingers trace my left wrist, the black ink inbeded into my skin. I tried every possible way to get rid of the black blemish. I sigh, but nothing works for alien ink.

But I think about something else.

"I got your message," says a familiar voice. Nova emerages from the brush. . . with Batman. Man, I acually want to be alone with Nova.

"Good." I retorted with no emotion. I push past the Bat, and hop into his car. I slump down and fold my arms up. "Can we go now."

* * *

><p>They drive slowly to the cave, they ask me questions like:<p>

"What do you think of the wheather?"

Or

"How's school, learn anything?"

I know what they're doing, the sympothy trick. Trying to avoid the true subject and question: "I'm sorry about the others, there was nothing you could do. Nero is aliminating you guys for some reason unknown."

I keep quiet, nodding or shaking my head for a answer. They finally noticed and stopped talk about nonsense, and started talking about things that mattered.

"You know the Joker got way because of you and Robin," Batman barked. _I didn't mean that. . ._

"I take full responiblity for my actions, but that was weeks ago. Why do you bring that up now?" I ask. Nova gave me a look in the mirror that I didn't like.

"May I?" Nova asked. Batman gave a nod.

Nova turns to me, and I don't like it, "Well, Batman and I came to the conclusion that you and Robin have. . . issues."

Really? I didn't notice.

"So?"

"Well we dicided that you two should train together, to. . . get your trust in eachother." I could tell she was enjoying this, she was hiding back a grin.

There was a silence that was unsettling. I don't know if it was shock or anger but I didn't speak for some minutes after that. Now that they got their thing off of their chest, now it is my turn.

"I want to change my code-name." I simply stated. Nova's eyes widened, and Batman shifted in his seat. Not the reaction I was hoping for but. . .

"To what?" Batman said.

"To. . . Starfire."

Nova glanced back at me, somehow there was something in her eyes that said that this was coming. She glance back to Batman and back to me. "Why?"

"Because. . . Back at Tameran I was the famous Starlight the only sidekick to the planet's only Hero. And here. . . here hardly anybody knows who I am. And . . . this is a new place, new things, sometimes people have to start fresh." A grin comes across her face.

"Maybe I can just be Starlight on Tameran, and Starfire here. . ."

I waited for an answer, it seemed like forever.

"It does have a better ring to it," Supernova joked, and that put a smile on my face.

SuperNova and Starfire. . . it does have a good ring to it. . .

* * *

><p>We got to the hillside with the secret entrance. Batman preshed a button on the stearing wheel, the rocks moved to the sides and we enter the imfanious Bat-cave. And met with a certain bird. . .<p>

"Hello. . . Robin. . ." I hiss. I fold my arms up and walk infront of him. We death glare at each other, eye-to eye.

"Hello. . . Starlight."

"It's Starfire now," I keep hissing. It didn't phase him.

"So. . . Firefly," I grind my teeth together, again I feel my hands burn up with starbolt energy.

"Starfire. . . " Nova says behind me. _How does she know me so well. . ._

_"Starfire. . ."_ Robin repeats in an childs voice. I glance at Nova, giving her a pleading look. "You'll get your chance." She simply says. That brings a grin to my lips.

Batman came into the control center, he tapped something in the super-computer. Pictures of the murders came up in detail, my stomach fell. Tears threatened to break through my eyes, because I know some of them.

Lokki'er no younger than 10 when he was captured, I helped him get through the ordeal by making him laugh, he was the youngest, and the first one to get murdered. He use to have soft golden eyes and jet black hair. Skinny, and paler than the usual Tameranean. A picture was pulled on the screen, his back against a brick wall, limped over, blood all around him. Hand prints on the cement floor, he was crawling to get away. His chest was slashed open, there was no visible clothing unstained.

He died at 14.

The next picture was Fread're, a huge man three claw marks on his temple down to his chin, his eyes were golden and a light red. He shaved all of his hair off of his head, he had a bruntte goattee. On the out side he was he looked big and tough, but he wasn't he was like Galfore, careing and calm but mean when needed to be. He was the only person there that backed my ideas about escapeing, and freeing ourselves.

When the picture came up on the screen, his chest was impaled with a stake, he fell to his death. Blood stained glass was shattered around him, again his chest was slashed open.

He was 43.

The last picture was about Juli'are, A girl my age when she was captured. Dirty-blonde hair with red streaks and pale green eyes, her hair was in a bob short in the back and long in the front. She always wanted to be freinds with everyone, she made us all laugh when the gaurds back was turned. She had the coolest way of remembering our old lives when we were free. She was a good freind outside the cages when we escaped. One of my best freinds, after we were freed she counciled other Tameranians that were experimented on. All and all a good person to be around.

When the picture came up, I held my breath. She was in a alley way she laid on her side blood spilled from her mouth, her eyes were wide open, her blood stained clothes were ripped. And again the chest was slit open.

She died at 17- my age.

A firm hand landed on my soldier, Nova tried comforting me but it didn't work. My eyes stung with tears, and I just wanted to break down. But I fought it, I stood strong trying not to show weakness.

The computer dimed only showing the outline of the bodies. Batman sighed, and turned to me.

"As you all know, there has been some murders." Yea we know that.

"I think I've just seen those, I watched it with a. . . friend," Robin says. I just feel sorry for the friend.

"So what are the murders about anyways."

"Revenge." I whisper, only Nova can hear. Her grip tightens on my shoulder.

Batman glances at me, then at Robin. "You'll learn soon enough."

"What do you mean_ soon_, it has been 3 fucking weeks since you brought it up, now finish it!" Robin yells. I second that.

Nova walks to Batman, "There is no need to raise your voice. You'll get the full explaination, when we get an explaination."

As I look between Nova and Batman, I can tell she is very tall compared to a normal human. Batman is what? 6'2"? Nova is about 6 feet. While I am 5' 10.5" (I'm very precise). Nova can really stand out in the crowd. And she always does. . .

The sirins blare through my ears, red lights flash in and out. Batman races to the computer, and brings up the crime scanner and a videofeed. The Joker.

Batman and Nova run straight to the bat-mobile. Us sidekicks come from behind-

"No."

"What!" We say in unison.

"I said no, you two _bond_ so you can _work together_," Nova orders.

"But, but, but, but-"

"Bond." And she and Batman speed off.

Well this is going to be fun.

* * *

><p>"Cape!"<p>

"Cloak!"

"Cape!"

"Listen bird brain, this is clearly a cloak!" I scream, we have been doing this for 34 minutes. It started out with a simple disagreement, then turned into a scream fest. I point to my white _CLOAK. _"If it has a hood on it it is a Cloak!"

"Cloaks are long and go to the ground, capes only go to the end of the back!" He points a finger in my face. I shove past him and go to the bat-computer, type in cloak, and press enter. Multiple pictures come up. Robin frowns.

"Ha! See I'm right!"

Robin folds his arms up, and mumbles words. "I can hear you."

Don't you just love enhanced hearing (for humans anyway). His white eyes widen, and he turns and stomps out.

* * *

><p>About an hour into the <em>bonding<em>. I whipped out my ipod and listen to the new song of Avril Lavenge : Wish You Were Here :

It starts with some acoustic.

_I can be tough, I can be strong _

_But with you, it's not like that at all_

_There's a girl, who gives us shit_

_Behind this wall, you just walk through it_

It gets faster, and has more of a bass.

_And I remember all those crazy things you said _

_You left them running through my head_

_Your always there, your every where_

_But right I wish you were here_

_All crazy things we did_

_Didn't think about it just went with it_

_Your always there, your everywhere _

(the music stops)_ but right now I wish you were here. . . _

The music starts back again.

_Damn, damn, damn. . ._

_What I do to have you here, here, here_

_I wish you were here_

_Damn, damn, damn. . ._

_What I do to have you near, near, near_

_I wish you were. . ._

Somehow a picture of Grayson poped into my head, I shake it off.

The music slows again.

_I love the way you are, that's who I am_

_Don't have to try hard_

_We always say, say it like it is_

_And the truth is that I really miss. . ._

_All those crazy things you said_

_You left them running through my head_

_Your always there, your every where_

_But right I wish you were here_

_All crazy things we did_

_Didn't think about it just went with it_

_Your always there, your everywhere _

(the music stops)_ but right now I wish you were here. . . _

The music starts back again.

_Damn, damn, damn. . ._

_What I do to have you here, here, here_

_I wish you were here_

_Damn, damn, damn. . ._

_What I do to have you near, near, near_

_I wish you were. . ._

Grayson keeps poping into my head, what the fuck is wrong with me. Its Grayson, for X'hal sake!

_No, I don't what to let you go _

_I just want you to let you know_

_That I never what to let go, oh, oh_

_No, I don't what to let you go_

_I just want you to let you know_

_That I never what to let go, let go, let go. . . ._

The music climax, with Avril singing higher.

_Damn, damn, damn. . ._

_What I do to have you here, here, here_

_I wish you were here_

_Damn, damn, damn. . ._

_What I do to have you near, near, near_

_I wish you were_

_Damn, damn, damn. . ._

_What I do to have you here, here, here_

_I wish you were here_

_Damn, damn, damn. . ._

_What I do to have you near, near, near_

_I wish you were. . ._

I sigh and put the ipod away. What the hell was wrong with me? Grayson? What is wrong, he is just a guy who doesn't give a crap about me. He just being nice. . . right? I sit in the large office chair in front of the bat-computer. My eye got heavy, and everything became a blur

**Flash back (first few weeks of the project):**

_Me and Richard were in the library, he was jotting down notes, while I was working on the cromatics of the presintation. He sighs and closes the book, 34 minutes his fasts time ever. His reading ability has sky-rocked to him reading 3 books in one session. He's a fast learner._

_"So, whatcha doing?" He leans back into his chair._

_"You'll see. . ." I say with a smirk. It is going to be big._

_Grayson gets up and comes over trys to get a sneak peek of the final project. But I hid the blueprints under my other papers._

_"May I help you," I ask. He grunts._

_"Come on show me," He begs. I shake my head, but aviod my eyes to his. Any conntact will make me falt, but it is tempting. Out of the couner of my eye I see his lip trimble, I gulp._

_"No," I shake under his gaze, the hairs on the back of my neck raise on end. My whole heats up, and my hands sweat. "I said no." I say firmly._

_He backs off, but not the feeling._

**_:End of Flash back_**

I woke with a warm glove on my mask, and it slip underneth the him. My eyes fash open, I grab the hand. The hand went cold, and stiffened, I trace up the arm and to the face. And I was not happy. His white eyes are in shock and wide to the him of the mask. I sqeeze his palm until I hear it crack, he grunts. I shove his hand in his chest, he stombles back. I feel my hands heat up, and get sweaty.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing?"

He rubs his hand, I most likely bruised a bone. "Oh, like you wouldn't do the same!" Robin retorts, still rubbing his hand.

I clench my fist together, until the knuckles were pure white. . .

**((((0))))**

**Again cliff hanger! Ya I'm evil like that. Next chapter is going to explain alittle more, about Kori's past (note: it is not like the past in the comics. To me her past is some-what boring. So me spice it up!)**

**And yes Robin and Starfire are going to get into it in the next chapter. Big fight! **

**Who's going to win? What happened to Kori in her past? When are they going to kiss? What are the side effects to the expirements? And what is Nero up to?**

**Sorry is there is any spelling errors too.**

**Love and peace ~ 0109Silver **


	12. Fight! part 1

**Omg! Omg! The titans are coming back! But it is in _shorts_ *squeals like fan girl* It is on youtube and it is official! Take that non-believer(s) (Mom!) **

**Sorry about the late update. It has been hectic at school and you would believe how many essays I had to do! *cough, cough* 10 *cough, cough***

**As I said before I will change Starfire's past, because (people believe me) her past is a little bleak, and boring. She was a princess, her sister sold her to the Gordanians, and she then crash landed to earth. BORING! So I am going to spice it up. These flashbacks are not useless. They are her past scattered, and if you put them all together you will start getting the picture. **

**Thank you for waiting and being patient with me.**

**I don't own anything, only the story, Rated T for blood, violence, and sometimes language. (May or may not go up, 'cause I'm spontaneous like that) **

**Kori Anders**

**Flashback:**

_The girl in the tube is now out, and being dragged to her cage. Like always. And again the same Gordanians pull her by her limbs. Her body is swelling hot and aches like no other, her head is fuzzy, and on the edge of blacking out. The guards laugh at her appearance and condition at the moment. Two more guards join them like always hoping for some entertainment for a couple of minutes. She slowly wakes._

_She mumbles a curse that the Gordanians didn't understand, but they hinted that it wasn't nice. And one of the guards punished her by backhanding her. Making a small yelp came out of her lips. A evil laugh, filled the corridor by the lizard who just abused her._

_The hallway ended, and began the cells. Black stones made the fortress, with iron bars on each. Torch light lit the hallway very dimly, making it hard to see even for a Tameranian, but not the Gordanians, they could see just fine. Those damn cold blooded lizards._

_As they walk down, the other Tameraneans looked up, and sighed in relief. Another one made it through the treatment. Others stood up to let the guards know that their still here. Making sure they know that they are here, alive. _

_As they threw her into her own cell, the others still stood. Her cell was tight, surrounded by three other cells containing 20 or so prisoners in each, separated by rusty iron bars. But the girl should have her own cell; Nero said that she was too dangerous to interact with the others. He was right. A single word out of her mouth could raise an entire army; a finger lift could bring rebels from the darkness into the light. Her optimism is one of the most powerful things that could be brought into the world. She gets it from her parents. . ._

_The guards lock the door behind her . . . with them in it. The girl slowly gets up, her arms shake under her weight, but she is determined to get up._

_"I'd suggest you don't get up," One of the Gordanians laughed, "Because this is going to hurt. . ."_

_He signals one of the others to give an object to him. The prisoners eyes widen, but they knew it was going to happen. Because it happened before. As the girl grunts up, the dimly lit room provides enough light the get a glance of the girl's back._

_The purple fabric is slashed open, shreds of it is falling apart. Her back is torn open, with dried blood on top of her wounds forming giant scabs just barely visible. The metal bracing on her mid-back down is the only protection from the weapon so often used on her._

_As the main Gordanian steps closer to her, the object is now visible. Its craftsmen ship is outstanding, leather infused with a flexible metal, great for more damage they say. The hilt has fine other-worldly symbols on it saying: _**_Conquer All_**_. The lizard tightens his grip on it, and raises his hand in the air, and struck the girl. The loud crash of a whip filled the atmosphere, the leather tail connected to the girl's cold skin. _

_A small yelp escaped her lips, and her limbs holding her up wanted to give away. But she prevailed she pushed up. New blood threatened to push through the girls scabs. The whip left a red blistering mark on the untouched skin on the back. The Gordanian raised his hand again._

_Crash!_

_Another connection._

_Crash!_

_Another painful blow. The girl wants to give up, she wants to give away to the pain, but something in the back of her mind screams no. Don't give in! And she doesn't, she still struggles to push up, trying so hard just to stand up. The Gordanians were surprised, yet they shoved it back and continued the abuse the child. The girl finally falls to the ground with a thud. The abuser laughs in a low evil chuckle, and his fellow buddies join him._

_Blood drips down to the dirty ground making the blood seem to look like sandy liquid. The liquid trails down to every crack and cravens of the cold hard stone, the blood making a labyrinth of the dark fluid. The girl's mouth fills with the very same blood that leaves her body. She lays face down into the ground, almost tasting the black bricks. The lead Gordanian walked toward her, bends over, and grabbed her hair. He pulled her head up and slamming it back down._

_"How does that feel?" He stated in a laugh. The girl mumbled something in her dialect. The lizard laughed on top of her._

_"What was that princess? I couldn't hear that." He again lifted her head. The girl waited for the right moment to gain a certain substance._

_"What was it -" The girl spat blood from her mouth at the abuser. The blood spread across his face and a scowl grew on his face. With more force he pushed her head onto the cement. He growled as he lifted himself up and spoke in a foreign Gordanian dialect the girl didn't know. The leader gave the whip back to his other pals. He then signaled with his head to his friend nearest to him. His friend obeyed and gave him the object._

_In the dim light of the cells from the moon the object was revealed. The other Tameraneans eyes widen, and angry filled every cell in their bodies. The girl again tried to get up. The others wanted her to give up yet she didn't. The object was for the worst punishment anyone could ever imagine. It was no ordinary whip, it had multiple tails with jagged fish hooks and sharp metal objects. The whip jangled in the Gordanian's hand, its sound went through every cell and all, and the sound made every Tameraneans spine tingle. If only they had their powers. . ._

_The Gordanian raised his fist clutching the whip, and let it fall. Skin tore from the girl's back, it bleed like no other. Blood drench her clothes, and the liquid rolled down her neck dripping in front of her. The girl caught her tongue trying not the scream, trying not to let the Gordanians know of her pain. But that became harder and harder to do with every hit._

**:End of Flashback**

Robin's fist landed on my chin, and my mouth filled with an all too familiar taste. Birdboy has been jabbing at me ever since I took the first swing . . . landing him into a wall. I blocked his punches, and struck him every time I had an opening. He spin kicked, and I blocked in a X block in front of my face. I countered by front kicking him where it hurts. But it didn't work two times in a row. He caught it, and tripped me.

I landed on my back and Robin jumped in the air hoping to punch me on the ground. I rolled back on my stomach and pounced up back on my feet. His fist cracked the cement floor, and it didn't seem to faze him. He glared at me through his mask, and stood up slowly. With his chest all puffed out (I think it is a guy thing) he pointed a finger at me.

"Who are you? Really."

I chuckled. "Do you really think I am going to tell _you_," I stepped closer. "Then I should be asking you the same question: Who are _you_?" Robin steps closer, we again circle each other. . .

**Dick Grayson**

**Flashback:**

_The big night. The stands begin fill with people. After the situation with the mob - people looking for protection money, my parents are still jumpy. My dad has a busted lip from the fight, at least which is all. Ever since Batman came an intervened things did come a lot better. My parents said he was our hero and that we owe him our lives. He only said one thing to us before he vanished. He said, "If you need a hero look at your son."_

_That made me smile, but I wasn't a hero. I was just the kid who secretly called the police, and Batman happened to intercept the call. And certainly didn't feel like a hero. My parents were so proud of me though . . . in a long time. Okay I wasn't the perfect son at 10. I did get into trouble, only because of one thing. . . I was the circus._

_Traveling all around, preforming for the crowd, and flying through  
>the air. Our act was simple . . . to fly.<em>

_My family was called the Flying Graysons. The best acrobat family in the world, working without a net to catch us if we fall. We stare fear and death down in every act, every day, and I love it. _

_The tent is a red and yellow striped canvass. The animals stretch and the people get ready for the night._

_I put on my uniform; I still hate it though. . ._

_I come out into the lights with my parents we huddle together, say our prayers, and say we love each other. We climb to the top of the tent, and wave to the audience. They cheer even louder. We take it in and begin our act. My parents go first; they fly through the air with grace and precision. Now it was my turn -_

_I hear something above me and I scream to my parents. My mom swings toward me, her eyes widen once she saw it. I try reaching for them, but it was too late. The rope snaps and they fall. . ._

**: End of Flashback**

I jump to the ceiling and grab on to a beam, I flip to another. I land perfectly waiting for Starfire to follow me into my own element. She does follow me. She jumps onto a wall, and pounces onto another beam right across from me. Okay she is agile, she knows how to flip and turn. This girl is amaz- horrible, she is horrible. Okay she is in my world, now let's see if she can handle it.

I flip onto another beam reaching her closer and closer. She just stands there waiting, I don't care I twist through the air landing on the beam in front of her.

"You sure you can handle this?" I say cocky. She leans against the beam next to her, she folds her arms saying:

"I've been through worst, Bird-boy."

I charge her by jumping in the air grabbing a beam and flipping on hers. I aim my punch at her head, she moves slightly to my left and aims for my abdomen. She barely nicks my kidney when I spin out of the way. Its impact knocks the breath out of me, yet I still stand gasping for air. She takes a fighting stance, I too follow. We circle each other like two scorpions waiting for the right blow to finally kill the opponent.

"You know, you can still say uncle," I joke watching my step, trying not to plummet to the ground. She giggles under her breath, she steps closer making me back away; closer to the edge. I feel my foot near the edge; my heel slowly goes over also. She takes another step even closer.

Then my foot slips.

I feel the floor come closer, with the wind flow through me. As the connection with the ground becomes emanate I slowly close my eyes –

I feel a hand wrap around my waist and hoist me up. Shock and disbelief fill within me as I look upon my savior.

Starfire.

She . . . saved me. And we are levitating in the air.

**Kori Anders**

I slowly watch Robin fall in front of me, I hesitate hoping he will flip onto another beam, but he doesn't. He just falls. . .

I dive into the air, forming an air slick body I approach the falling sidekick. With his arms and legs flailing he plummets nearer to the ground. I wrap my arms around him and focus my energy into flying. I slow the pace of the air into a small flow and then nothing. We levitate a few feet in the air, and then we fall with a small thud.

Like I said before, my happy thoughts don't last long. I can only fly for a couple of moments until the happiness is filled with dread and guilt.

Robin and I separate after we hit the ground. It knocks the wind out of me, my lungs gasp for fresh clean air. Coughing, I stagger up to my feet, and in a stiffen walk, go to Bird-boy. He lays the mumbling to himself.

"Why? Why didn't I react . . .?" I lean over (and as much as it kills me) lay my hand on his shoulder. He stiffens under my grasp.

"Hey are you—"

Robin grabs my hand and twists it behind my back. He acts so fast I couldn't react as fast as I could've. He chuckles behind me in that irritating way. I struggle to loosen his grip but every time I move he pulls my fore arm up making my shoulder pop in places I didn't know existed. My teeth grind together as he leans into my ear.

"Oh, you fell for the 'afraid of falling trick'? Pity, I thought you were better than that." He laughs under his breath. "And you do have a conscience! Amazing! At first I thought you were an ego absorbed bit— what the fuck!"

I feel my hands heat up and my senses heighten. I smell the Kevlar in his gloves burn and his skin blister underneath his gloves. He lets go and I spin around to a very frightened bird. His white eyes widen, oh yea a _very_ frightened bird. I raise my hands to eye level, and Robin backed away on time. Now his white eyes are the same color of my starbolts.

"Run, Bird-boy, run . . ." I hiss.

**Krypta Nova **

The Joker was easy. Way too easy. After I took in Koriand'r back a Tamaran after her ordeal, trained her in her new found powers (no not starbolts, flight, super strength, etc.), then tracked her down after her sister sold her _back_ to the Gordanians. And after searching the entire galaxy for her, and staying here (I confirmed with Galfore that if Tamaran was in trouble he would and I'll light-speed back). The criminals are much more . . . how I should say . . . unorganized. . .

Batman and I took down the Joker without any flaw, and are now on the way back to the mansion or the bat-cave. I rest my elbow on the windowsill with my hand underneath my chin. Bruce or Batman now has his mask off as we near the cave (the widows are so tinted it is impossible to see without Tamaranean sight). I steal some glances at his dark blue eyes and his neat, colorless hair. He runs his hand through the _almost_ buzz cut of his. A small grin spreads across my face as I look back at the window. I tuck my brunette hair behind one of my ears and say:

"You know . . . you don't have to be so . . . serious," without looking away from the window. I feel his gaze glance at me, and look away to what he was doing before.

"It's my job," he calmly states. We turn left on Arkham Avenue and a right into Gotham's outer forests.

"But you have your mask off," I smile to him; he slumps down into the seat. For Earth's greatest detective his is horrible talking to women. Well, women who are hard to get . . .

"So . . . what do you think the kids are doing?" Bruce tries to change the subject. Well that's easy:

"Kori most likely has her hands around Richard's neck . . ."

**Kori Anders**

I have Robin pinned down whaling on him and reaching for his neck. I finally get one hand around his muscular neck and are now trying to get the other around it.

**Krypta Nova **

Bruce has finally loosened up since we have gone into the woods. Tears were now rolling down my cheeks—from laughing so hard. Bruce tried to keep his composer but bowed his head every few seconds chuckling. Beyond my tear filled eyes I see the hidden entrance abroad . . .

* * *

><p>As we enter the cave I smell an all too familiar odor.<p>

Scorched rock and metal; I catch a glance from Bruce, he then pulls on his cowl, and goes to an emotionless face. The door scans our bodies with a bright red light and it slides opens.

Smoke. Smoke is all I see when we enter the cave. Bright green flashes shoot from all angles, but comes from the same area.

_Zing! Zing! _

The familiar starbolt sound stings my ears, and Batman cringes at every shot.

A black figure dashes by us which I assume is Robin . . . followed by green flames . . . shit . . . he's on fire.

**((((0))))**

**Again another cliff hanger! Evil I know! Oh and by the way happy new-year! *hoot, hoot, holler, holler***


	13. Flashback

**I got bored basically and thought hmmm . . . maybe I should do an entire chapter on flash backs to develop Kori's and Richard's relationship . . . and this came out. . .**

**(Not to mention the huge writer's block I am having on the chapter.)**

**Thanks.**

**R&R!**

**(:**

**((((0))))**

**A few weeks into the project— 32 days to go:**

**Richard Grayson**

"You want me to do what again?" I scream at her. We're in the school library and it is gravestone hour. Meaning there is no one else inside the building at 3am.

"I want you to stand here and hold up the two lightning rods while I surge 2,000 volts bypassed through the wire connecting the rods." Kori says simply as though it isn't a big deal. I on the other hand believe it is a _huge _deal.

I stand in the middle of the floor, holding up two 3 feet long lightning rods in each hand and connecting the two is a thin copper wire that is also trailed down to an electrical charger. Kori—with her goggles over her glasses, is near the charger tinkering with it. Her tongue shows slightly from her month most likely a thinking look. It's . . . cute . . .

Her bracelets regularly scrap across the wood table clunking and banging. One of them—I'm guessing her favorite—is made of mostly a shiny metal clanks against the charger making an unpleasant sound. The wristband – her favorite – is on her left and is very cool looking. It is tight on her wrist; the bracelet is actually two pieces of metal connected by intertwining leather strings in and out. And considering from the multiple scratches and dints is saying that she had it for a long time.

She wears a quarter-length gray shirt with an abstract of an acoustic guitar and some picks. Again she wears ripped jeans only in a (almost black) darker blue. On her feet are black combat boots with a steel toes. Her hair is up in a messy pony tail with her hair falling over her right eye.

"So when did you say you came to Jump High?" I ask trying to keep my mind off of the electrical charge that is about to go through me.

She hesitates first but says: "Three years ago."

"But why Jump not Gotham. I mean Gotham does have a better school." I smile thinking about my time a Gotham academy.

"I did have a scholarship but . . . too preppy for my taste," She breaths

"True . . . wait you got a scholarship? I thought they cost a thousand dollars per month, and not to mention the waiting list!"

"You have your connections and I have mine, Grayson, adoptive son of Bruce Wayne the billionaire," She smirks. "And why do want to know, it sounds like you have experience at Gotham Prep."

I smirk at the memory. "Well . . . do you know why I _have to_ be here instead of Gotham?"

She stops working and looks up with curious eyes. "Oh, this is going to be good . . ."

"It started in sophomore year, I, Richard John Grayson, was the bad boy and the upmost 'playboy'"—I put quotes around playboy since Kori knows my second biggest secret—"one day I met this girl Barbra Gordon we hit it off hard. Making out the first date and third base the forth. She was the Commissioner's daughter so I had to be careful. She had carrot orange hair and dark blue eyes she was athletic and was quick with the tongue. Just my type . . ."

Kori raises an eyebrow at my last statement, but motions for me to go on. And I do:

"She was a senior—two years older too, so she had some experience . . .—" Kori makes a low gagging sound in her throat—"Well, one day at school she motions me to come with her, and I do. We go into a janitor's closet and hit it off . . . good—"

Another sound—

"By the time 10 minutes have passed we were both half naked and right when we were getting good. The principle walks in and sees us . . . you know. Long story short I got expelled, she stayed because of her dad and me . . . I'm now here." I smirk at Kori still holding the rods in my hands and she . . . has a funny look on her face.

"You . . . are such . . . a pig," she sighs. My smirk fell, and she went back to tinkering with the charger.

_Creak . ._ .

The familiar sound of the library door opening broke through my thoughts. A guy and a girl strolled in with the guy carrying the books. The girl—a Goth I see around school, is dressed in an open blue and black plaid shirt, underneath that is a solid black tank top with a gray abstract of birds flying up in the sky. Her skinny jeans were black with a silver belt with multiple chains on it. In comparison to Kori's style it only a tad more black. The girl's hair is violet with the same violet eyes and her skin is very pale.

The boy on the other hand is in a totally different style. He has dirty blond hair with olive skin that contrasts with the Goth. He has forest green eyes that scan my way with a very amused expression. He wears cargo pants that go at the knee and a plain white tee. His flip-flops make a sound that echoes through the empty room. At one angle I thought he had a silver ring on his right middle finger.

The boy and the girl sat in the far back of the room while Kori is about to electrocute me to my dead.

"Why are we doing this again?" I had to ask.

Kori clears her throat and starts explaining:

"I am trying to test the durability of the presentation—the electrical part of it. If it works we don't need a power plant, if it doesn't . . . I'll bring you a rose." An evil grin crept on her face and walks over to me still smiling.

She brings some gloves, and a wraparound abdominal belt. I slip on the gloves and the belt, Kori clips on small wires to the rods and connecting it to the long wire to the box. As she calibrates the equations I glance over to the others. They both look our way waiting for the presentation. The boy whispers into the Goth's ear and I see a slight grin come across her face.

"Get ready!" Kori yells, "Take position!" I raise my hands above my head and spread my legs. Kori adjusts her goggles and starts the count down . . .

"Three . . ."

Please God if I survive please give me the strength . . .

"Two . . ."

To tell Kori that the reason I act the way I do is to . . .

"One . . ."

Is to . . .

"Zero . . ."

_Zzzzzzrrrrrhhh!_

I don't know how to explain it, as the electricity coursed through my body, I didn't die. The pain only lasted a microsecond and then it felt like I was in heaven. My body went numb and it tingled on my skin dancing on my face and arms. The building's lights went dim and the computers turned on and off simultaneously. I closed my eyes as the energy flowed through me and the sensation pleased me. Bolts of light passed through the two rods like a lightning show in the sky.

Then it ended.

A sharp pain passed through my chest and I fell to the ground.

Darkness popped up in my vision and everything came in threes. I squinted my eyes closed then reopened them. There was Kori leaning over me with a worried look on her face. But the thing that got me the most was her eyes. Her glasses were at the end of her nose . . . revealing no whites in her eyes.

_It's just out of focus . . ._I thought to myself.

I tried to sit up but the pain went to my back, so I plopped my body back down to the ground.

"Rich . . . ard . . . Ri . . . chard . . ." Who is that? Everything seemed so muffled and disordered.

Until something lands on my chest, I look up as slowly as I can.

A rose. A pure red rose was on my chest with the stem going down my abdomen.

What the – Oh yea . . . everything was coming back to me.

"Richard!" I recognized the voice instantly, Kori.

"I'm fine," my mouth managed to get out. "Did it work?"

Kori sighs and smiled – an unbroken one this time. "Yes, Grayson it worked. And you lived to tell about it."

A weak smile spread across my face, and then I black out again.

**Kori Anders**

**On Tamaran 3 years earlier **

The violet sky shined brightly above me there wasn't nearly a cloud in sight. But it wasn't a day to be happy. It was 4 days after I escaped that awful prison in the Gordanian territory on Tamaran. I was still sore and the pain – emotional and physical – twisted at my heart.

Even in my own room in the palace I felt like a stranger. A person who shouldn't be here, on this bed, lying on my side so the wounds will heal properly. But I know there will still be scars on my back from the horrible torture I endured. And I know I'm not the same as before.

First I'm not innocent anymore, **far** from it.

Second I have the scars and the blemish on my wrist to prove it. Something I have to see every day for the rest of my life.

Third I have a curse with powers that wasn't purpose to be made naturally.

**((A/N: no not starbolts, told ya not going to make her background the same))**

And lastly . . . I'm an orphan. My parents are dead. Dead because of me, and me only. I was gone too long and they're gone . . . with my brother. And the worst part I had to hear it from one of the guards first and was then sent a message from Galfore and the 12 council members –

_Knock! Knock! _

"Princess?" It takes a moment to process the voice then I respond.

"Yes Galfore? What do you want?" I know I sounded rude but he must know what I'm going through to don't care about my attitude.

Galfore opens the door just enough to slip in and stand near my bed. His face told so much truth and stories but it was covered by his untamed fiery beard. He had pale green eyes, unlike mine that was more bold and pure.

Well I should say **_eye_**_._ He has a new battle scar that went through his right eye, and now he has a cloth over it with tape leaving it in place.

An unsure smile crossed his face, but it soon fell once I got up and stared at him.

"It's time to get ready . . ." He simply sighs and nods, then slowly walks out making sure I go to my closet. Once he leaves, I sit back down on my bed. My glot'ne (Tamaranean cotton) pajamas hang loosely on my frame. The baggy pant and shirt are two sizes too big, and the slit on the collar of the shirt goes down to my breast bone.

I think about the day ahead, sigh, and force myself to get up. I stumble to the closet. I never realized how much of your back you need to simply walk around. After 30 hard seconds just walking, I reached the closet. I walk through the huge room and reach the back in 15 seconds flat. Hey, a new record I think bitterly.

I open a slit in the wall that is hidden by the best craftsmanship Tamaran has to offer. I hang my funerals on my harm and lean against the wall for support. Then the real challenge begins. Getting dressed.

With a few moans and gasps I finally get the top half of the piece on. Then a few minutes later the bottom part. I walk to my upright mirror.

The funeral wear is exactly what you'd suspect. Black, dark, and gloomy. The top and the bottom are all black with a lighter shade of grey that shines in certain angles. It is similar to my usual royal outfit, the one that covers all over with metal wrappings. The only difference is the sleeves go down to my elbows and it blouses out at the elbow. The emeralds that were pure green are now a deep gray. Hey what can I tell you, it's a funeral . . .

I brush my hair, still getting use to my new hair style. My hair was all one length, with no bangs. But I had to cut them. I guess I needed to grow up after my parents died, needed to step up for Tamaran. But I hate it so bad . . . It's to . . . popular with girls on Tamaran. My sister started the hair style, now almost every girl on this planet has that same haircut.

I sigh as tears come to my eyes. Then there was another knock at the door. I welcome them in a bitter way.

"Hey," says an unsuspected voice. They walk in with their heels clacking on the hardwood floor. The person comes up behind me and lays a hand on my shoulder. Komand'r, my sister. She wears an identical outfit like mine only with long wavy black hair with purple highlights and purple eyes. She is 2 years older than me and is the oldest out of my siblings. Well my only sibling now. She a weak smile and then started the bickering. . .

"X'hal Koriand'r! You don't style it that way!" At first I was confused, then I took a look in the mirror, then I got it. My hair, it was a mess I have to admit. The bangs were flat and curled at the ends. I turned away from the mirror and raised an eyebrow at Komand'r.

"What?"

"I looks pitiful!" She again gave a weak smile. Usually we can't stand each other, yet today . . . it is getting to her too. She quickly grabbed the brush next to me before I could think about protesting.

"You curl it like this. . ." I watched her move the brush through my hair and studied it. Again I wanted to protest but I know she is coping with the tragedy at hand. As she styles my hair the moment sinks it and I find myself to enjoy it. It is one of the few times she was ever nice to me and vice versa.

Komand'r ends up putting my hair into a bun with the ends hanging in front of my ears. I stare at my reflection for a moment, and then I hear Komand'r crying in the background. I cross over to her and lead her to my bed.

Then we both sob quietly.

**((((0))))**

**So how you like it? I know it isn't much but I had to fill the space. The major writer's block is slowly fading away . . .*and run back into my abyss***

**'til next chapter**

**-Silver )**


	14. Fight! part 2

**I am so sorry for the long hiatus; school has sucked for me lately**

** Yea next chapter! Star vs. Rob who will win! ;)**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**P.s. Did anyone notice that the title was "Identies" not "Identities"? I do that once in a while to see if anyone is that observant. **

**I now changed it if you'd notice.**

**((((0))))**

**Richard Grayson**

_Flashback:_

_I looked into the emerald oceans of Kori's eyes. Deep and pure, able to bring me to my knees. There I stared at them like a fool, being engulfed by their beauty. How is it even possible? Why do they torment me so? They are . . . unnatural. How can they be that green?_

_My mind swirls with the possibilities, however they all come back to her. They are her eyes alone, nothing more and nothing less. Because, simply put, they are beautiful. No. She is beautiful. Kori is amazing, incomparable, lovely, gentle, innocent. . . I could rant on forever on how she is perfect; perfect for me. How every time she talks her words touch me with grace, or how she catches my eye in the class room when I'm secretly gazing at her. All I want to do is be with her, talk to her, see her . . . love her._

_She is my sun, the stars, my other half if you will. In Kori's presence I can't help but look at her in awe, in amazement. Such wisdom, such power. I cannot live without her._

_When we speak about nonsense such as school, homework, or life I can conceive how many times my eyes trailed down to her lips. Or how many times I lick mine at the very thought of them. An internal battle is what I must go through every day, every minute, and every second. I must withhold myself from her, keeping cool when I'm most certainly not. It takes me hours to slumber, knowing that what I feel for her cannot be returned by her. Hence, why I restrain from telling her this; this mental, physical, and physiological warfare battling out with in me._

_I can't fathom what she thinks of me, or how she needs me. Only, that I get to talk to her for 2 hours and only 2 hours. However, those 120 minutes are in heaven. And I thank what every deity is up there looking upon me; because this is a blessing. I thank you. _

_I know I can't tell her these things, I know it will only bring her pain. So I wait in silence for her to make up her mind, for her to understand how she feels for me._

_I will be anything for her, a friend, a protector, an outcast, an enemy, or even a lover. Anything will do. If only I could gaze into her eyes every day and see her smile – an unbroken one. If she is happy, then I am equally happy. _

_These feelings, what are they? They are nothing I have ever had before. They are surreal, unnatural. Yet, if I chose to define them I will simply say this:_

_When a person is your gravity, your life, your soul, then it is love._

_So in the end, I guess that is it._

_I am in love with Kori Anders._

I played those words over and over in my head. It seems to me that it is the only thing keeping me sane for all this time. Every letter is true and I am happy about that. Even just thinking about it makes my heart flutter in my chest, makes my breathing cease in exist.

So, when I'm lying in my bed I play those words like a melody - To its own tune. And maybe I will get some sleep tonight.

**: End of Flashback**

The flames are climbing up on my cape, getting dangerously close to my neck. I have to think fast. Yet there was another problem: Starfire. She was aiming at me with her glowing lasers, and shot at me with deadly accuracy.

ZZZZFFF!

There goes another I duck as the green flames sprawl in every direction as it hits the cave walls. I need to think fast. . .

ZZZZFFF!

Another. I reflexively jumped as high as I can to escape the flames and the heat. As I hit the ground, I curl up into a ball and roll to the nearest sanctuary; which happens to be a support beam. The flames on my back extinguish as I hit the hard metal. The warm Kevlar of my cape singes my back, yet it is better than getting hit by those . . . lasers? Bullets? Flamethrower? Who cares, as long as they don't hit me.

I take it a deep breath, and move again. Get to another beam I watched intuitively to see if she notices me. Nope.

Starfire lowered her hands, and the glow (lasers? alien super power? Weird mutation? . . .) faded. She stood, idled, in a defensive position, just standing there. . .

I reach over and unclipped some smoke pellets with a click. And that exposed me. As soon as the sound diffracted off the walls, Starfire's head tilted toward me. Within a millisecond a fiery blaze past by my nose, singeing the hairs. pull out my grapple gun and shoot it to the roof.

Half way up, something - scratch that someone, slammed into me, and was pried from my grapple gun. We hit the wall with such force I hear it crack and crumble. Both of us then fall to a higher up beam. My head hit the steel, but it didn't slow me down from springing back up. Dazed, I tried focusing, only to get threes of Starfire. As the gazed refocused, she ran to me with her fist cocked. When the images finally reformed into one, it was too late. Her fist landed.

It wasn't a wimpy punch, no, it was a Superman punch. As I flew back from the force, I imagined shock waves bouncing off my chin because of the hit.

The pain was excoriating, it felt like I have been punched, well, by Superman . . . and I have been hit by the Man of Steel!

Moaning, I tried crawling away, but a hand grabbed the back of my cape and pulled me up to face them. My white eyes stared into glowing green ones of Starfire. Tasting blood, my tongue wiped away the blood from my lip (I noticed how hard it was to move my jaw I believe it is broken), trying to seem like I didn't care. But it was the opposite . . . I was terrified. My mind raced with my flashbacks of my life. My parents, my friends, and . . . Kori.

My masked eyes closed hoping it would be painless like my parents death. I was too weak, too tired to fight an alien (I think). My ribs burn, my arm went numb a long time ago, and my left eye closed up five seconds before then.

Yet when my feet hit the metal, and my cape's collar loosened around my neck, the white eyes formerly closed snapped open. Starfire's eyes faded before me as she lowered me gently to the ground. With a sigh, she released me and said, "You're not worth it. . ."

What? What. Just. Happened?

When she turned around, something snapped . . . and I spin kicked her in the head.

**Kori Anders**

That son of a bitch! After all that, after I showed remorse, he hit with my back turned. He is no better than a Zornian muck beetle. After the pain coursed through my head and after I gotten up from the ground, my anger got the best of me.

Eyes glowing, I spun around in the speed of light and grabbed him again. Only this time he fought back, he slapped something against my head, then it exploded against my cranium. Ears ringing, skin burning, and left eye blacked out, I stumbled back in pain. A jab to my stomach, and hit to my chin brought me back to the situation. He got a couple more jabs in until I caught one of his fists and crushed it in my fingers, hearing the bones crack under my strength sending shock waves through in pain. Cocking one arm back I landed another blow on his chin (making sure there was more force into it than the last on) sending him flying through the air even more. Let's see that Robin fly now. . .

**Super Nova**

Coughing, Batman and I made our way through the thick cloud of smoke. Occasionally I would see flashes of green energy fly by, screams, grunts, and even moans. I tried navigating through the cloud of smoke and debris, yet the thickness obscured my Tamaranean vision, and the fumes burned my eyes creating a film of tears which furthered my blindness. Until Bruce's hand landed on my shoulder, I was walking blindly through the battle field, he lead me to the furthest corner in the room and whispered to stay. Of course, I didn't obey.

I noticed that the debris was oh so slowly settling to the ground and the air above me had more visibility than on the ground (which is where Bru – I mean Batman is). Flying up to the ceiling, I was meet with stalactites, cob weds, bats slumbering, and the sidekicks. I waited and saw Robin spin kick Starlight – I mean Starfire's head (the name thing is new to me) with her back turn away from him. Clenching my fists, I still watch to see – if possible – any resolution, but once Robin planted the mine on Starfire's cheek, then allowed it to detonate, I decided to swoop in and intervened.

**Richard Grayson **

Chin broken, ribs cracked, and fingers dislocated I am certainly in horrible shape to fight an alien-mutant-magical person (still not sure what she is). Flying through the air, I am sure she is in pain too. Her skin on her face is most likely throbbing in 3rd degree burns where I planted to mine, or even a broken rib or two with the few jabs I got into her abdomen. Yet I know for certain I am in worse condition than her. Hitting the steel beam, back first, I slump down to the bottom beam perpendicular to it.

Head dazed, back hurting, and my ass being kicked by a girl, won't Bruce be proud . . .

Then I blacked out.

. . .

**Flashback:**

_After 5 weeks of excruciating work on the project we were finally done. Sighing, Kori stretched out on the chair in satisfaction, with a Cheshire cat smirk playing across her face. Which was, unfortunately, broken. God, I wish I could make her smile more unbroken ones, but still that is a wish. We're in the library on a Saturday afternoon, with the relief of the project off of our shoulders. _

_"And one week early . . ." Kori said satisfied. I closed the book in front of me, and crossed my arms over my chest and yawned. _

_"Are you finally going to tell me what the presentation is?" I asked since we finished. Kori smirked and cocked an eyebrow. She leaned on her elbows and rested her chin on the back of her hands. _

_"Okay, okay I'll spill . . ." My eyes widened incredulity. I too leaned forward on my elbows wanting to hear more. However, every time she would move her lips to explain something, my eyes would trail down to them, and fantasize on how they would feel on mine –_

_Damn it Richard! Don't think about that, think about what she is saying . . . but still . . ._

_No! Don't you dare go there! She's Kori, not some half moral girl you want to grope and then dump. She's different, smart, nice, and beautiful; not fake like Kitten. Yes she's different that is why you fell in love with her . . ._

_And the reason why I'm waiting, so I won't hurt her. Why I have gone out of my way to be with her every chance I got, like here, or early in the mornings when she's working at the diner to pop by and say 'hi'. Then, you'll talk likes there's no tomorrow, no future without her. Or not even tell Bruce where you're going, yet he soon found out and laughed right at your face saying 'that's why you're being so secretive? I thought you were doing drugs or selling yourself on the street'. Maybe even watching her sleep when I can't (I had a twilight moment there for a little while). Watch her breath peacefully, toss and turn, and wake up suddenly from a nightmare. Then wishing you were there beside her, comforting her until she would stop crying. But you can't, simply because. _

_I wonder why she wakes up screaming, yelling, or crying, or sometimes all at once. Is it really that bad? That frightening? That sad? _

_Once Kori finishes explaining the presentation, I am awestricken. _

_"We are going to blow them away."_

_ Just like you did to me. _

**: End of Flashback**


	15. LoveHate

**Hello cyber people! Sorry for the wait, however I believe this will satisfy your KoriRich Drama nicely.**

**Caution: Major Fluff Ahead! **

**((((0))))**

**Kori Anders **

_Two days. Two days is all I have left. To someone other than me it would seem adequate, just enough time to say goodbye, to let go. Yet to me it seems like my world would be crashing down. Because in two days Richard and I would be presenting and finally ending the 40 day fairytale I have always wanted. Honestly, I didn't want it to end. To let go of Richard—_

X'hal, what is wrong with me! It's not like I love Grayson or anything—

Richard, his name is Richard—

No, it's Grayson plain and simple, just like I am Anders to him—

Have you noticed he has been using Kori instead of Anders? Have you noticed that you are slipping up more often than not, about calling him Richard? Or the reason why you wrote down four new songs?

No. I guess not—

See that is all you need. . .

_God, I hate it when I'm right, and I despise it more when I'm arguing with myself about it. Why does this have to be so complicated? Why do things have to end with him, God, why? It's not like I deserve this torture placed upon me, I mean, I'm a good person. Saving people's lives day in and day out, that has to get me in good standards with Karma. Right? Questions. That is all I have, no answers, solutions, or results, and again it makes me more confused than ever. Well, confused is an understatement, it is more like . . . stupefied. And honestly, I am stupefied about Richa—Grayson. Grayson that is all I will call him, right? X'hal more questions!_

_I was snapped back into reality, when Grayson but a hand on my shoulder. Heat rushed through me like wild fire; it was addictive, pleasant, amazing. I've never felt anything like that before, only when Grayson touches me. It felt good, better than . . . just better than anything. I wanted more; honestly, I wanted to experiment what it would feel like on his lips with my lips. It made my stomach do belly-flops, waves, butterflies, whatever you want to call it. I glanced up at Grayson's eyes—free from his sunglasses. He has been doing that, showing up without his eye protection. Really, I'm glad too. I could gaze into the indigo pools forever. But the actual reason why he does it escapes me. Which is strange, because I'm constantly analyzing, examining, searching the world, piecing together every detail; and this . . . this is the only thing I can't figure out? _

_"Yes?" I slur still drunk from his gaze. His eyes fill with worry and sadness as he speaks._

_"Sorry—" he retracts his hand, which I inwardly regret—" it's just you looked lost there for a second. You looked like you were thinking. I just wanted to know you were okay."_

_I blush (which is rare for me), and smile a halfhearted smile. "Oh, it's okay . . . only that I'm think about something."_

_He takes a second and then pries his gaze away, almost with ruefulness. Why? Again that eludes me._

_"Why?" I ask for no real reason, only, maybe, to fill the awkward silence. Again his gaze catches mine, and again I am sucked into his pools of indigo._

_He takes a while to respond, like he was staring at me like I'm staring at him. Finally he says, "Nothing, just wanted to know if you're okay. That's all . . ."_

_I know he just said that, but to me it seemed like he wasn't saying it. He was almost in a trance state of his own . . ._

_"Oh, okay . . ." When did this become awkward? When did it become a 2nd grade staring match? When did I ask so many questions?_

_We're in the library, for some reason. We have already finished that project, so why were we even still talking? Didn't he have a girlfriend or something? After that last question, anger filled me, for reasons unknown. I wasn't mad at Grayson, I was mad at Kitten out of the blue. Even so, the hatred was still inside me, what was this? Oh X'hal! This can't be what I think it is . . . jealousy? Why would I be jealous of her? She doesn't have anything that I want, and I don't need anything from her. _

But still, she has Richard . . .

Grayson! Not Richard, Gray-son! Why is this so damn hard?

_I glance back at Grayson, hoping to catch his line of sight, which I don't. He stares blankly at is AP math homework, not really reading anything in particular. I move my eyes to his sheet. Chuckling I see that he has only done 5 questions out of the 36; which is weird because this was an easy assignment._

_Over the 40 days, I have noticed that Grayson's classes are almost identical to mine, with the exception of electives. He is honestly really intellectual unlike his counterparts of friends. So staring blankly at a easy question, it bothered me. _

_"If you stare at it long enough it might bit you," I joke. Snapping out of his enchantment, he turns to me, mouth slightly parted. Trailing down to his lips my eyes stop. Honestly, I've never notice how lushes they are until now, how perfect they are . . ._

Damn it! I'm doing it again. Calm down Kori, calm down. It's just the hormones racing through your veins that are giving you these hallucinations.

Really that's the best you can come up with? Hormones? Are hormones the cause of not sleeping, or the reason why when you sleep you see his face? Get real you like him. No not like, love him.

Though he will never love me back . . .

_"Huh?" Richard asked, dumbfounded. I giggle._

_"I said what's wrong, something bothering you?"_

_Somehow his face changed like he realized something, something important. He relaxed in his chair, and said:_

_"No just . . . thinking."_

_"Funny, seems like we're both thinking a lot these days." That gave him a weak smile. I smile back while giving him a nudge with my shoulder. But once I did that his face fell, and turned into pain like someone was stabbing him. Grayson stiffened against the playful push, backing away slightly. I pull back wincing at what I could've done wrong. Did it hurt? Does he hate touching like me? Did I burn him? . . . Did I smell? Heck even my questions had questions—_

_Just then Kitten burst through the door, swearing up and down, left and right. Her usual perfect face was blotchy, and crimson from anger, the mascara almost always perfect was running down her red face. Scanning the room with her deadly eyes, that (unfortunately) landed on us. Stomping toward us I heard Richard cuss, and other kids whip their heads around to see what the commotion was. Gathering my things, I started to straighten up and leave until a hand grabbed my wrist a pulled me back down. Connected to the hand was Richard. Glancing up from the restraining hand (and fighting the urge to break it) I met his eyes._

Don't leave, _he seemed to say. And I obeyed._

_Storming to our table, Kitten's eyes didn't leave Grayson. Once she got to our table her palms slammed against to wood creating an ear piercing noise. If people weren't looking to begin with, now they are._

_"How dare you!" She snarled, I half imagined foam slipping from her lip when she said that. Still, with the tumult Grayson didn't seem to be fazed, he even leaned back and put his arms behind his head. Continuing Kitten added, "You're breaking up with me!"_

_Disbelief crossed my face and others around us surveying the situation. Again Grayson shrugged it off._

_"So?" He simply asked._

_"So? So? So! No one breaks up with me!" Rage radiated of Kitten enough to fill a power plant._

_"Apparently I do . . ." I chuckle. Kitten then turns to me, eye blazing, teeth grinding, and fists clenching. Her eyes widen, and then narrow at me; like something just came into her mind, something terrible. _

_"You just shut up, Diner Slut!" Snarling, she leans closer to me making sure her threat gets through clearly. It does, only mine get through too._

_I didn't know where it came from or who said it first but Kitten palled to where she actually looked like a pussy cat. "If you ever call me that again, we will have more than just a little chat."_

_Honestly, I didn't recognize my own voice, and apparently Kitten didn't either. Inches away from her face, I practically feel the fear seeping off of her. It felt good . . ._

_She open and closed her mouth as if she wanted to say something but couldn't._

_"As I thought . . ." Venom stained my usual cheery voice, yet this voice, this warrior voice, shocked not only Kitten however Grayson. In the corner of my eye, I saw Grayson's eyes widen and mouth open in denial. Fear is what I saw in his diamond eyes, and it was enough to bring me back down to Earth._

_Gathering up my things, I stormed out of the library, knowing the fear I left behind._

**: End of Flashback **

My eyes sprung open. Jerky up, pain shot through me, enough to make me plummet back to my soft, fluffy bed. Wait . . . _my_ bed? Looking around, the disbelief filled my eyes. I am in my room with the same white walls and contrasting black furniture, same splatter painted walls covered by posters. What. The. Hell—

"I know what you are thinking: What on the dark moon am I doing here?" Jumping out of my skin, I spin toward the familiar voice. To the darkest part of the room, lying against the wall is SuperNova or now by her human: Krypta Nova. Yes, the famous author I flaunt over and the research source of the project. Her waist length, mahogany brown hair was in a stylist side braid, which framed her high cheek bones perfectly. Behind thick rimmed glasses were her pale purple eyes, which were glaring at me. They contrasted easily with her hair making her look exotic (well aren't all Tamaraneans?), let alone her 6 foot stature. Krypta wore a tailor made ash colored dress pants with an off white blouse.

Besides her exotic appearance and beauty, her face played all the tell-tale signs of being pissed off; or to be more vivid, pissed off at me.

Still in shock from her sudden appearance, questions swarm my mind. But the one that was more dominate: Does that son of a bitch bird know where I am? That one seemed to win out. Looking down I find myself still in my uniform, and trailing up to my mask my fingers found it was still there. Along with a few additions, a bandage is wrapped across my torso for the fractured or broken ribs. And plastered on my cheek is one with a gel—what I believe is Silvadene—for the mine burns. Relieved that my identity is still at large, I let out a sigh, but was interrupted by Krypta clearing her throat. Daring to glance at the ticked off Tamaranean, I did. She's scary.

"So . . . how are you?" I half smiled, hoping to ease the tension. It didn't.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She snarled; my attempts have failed. And so did my smile.

"Well, he—"

"It doesn't matter anyway." She interrupts me, "You were in control, and you should have stopped it. What you have done if you lost control? Huh? You could have killed this entire city, or even this world!" Her voice rose with every syllable, and I cringed even more when it did. Somehow in the back of my mind I knew it was wrong what I did, yet something just snapped. I mean he was trying to take off my mask for X'hal sake!

I slumped my head in defeat, knowing I won't get anywhere with her. I let her rant on, and taking it in, I realized I'm no princess anymore. Among these humans I'm nothing, just a social outcast. A freak. When I hear her sigh in frustration, I finally look up. In swift strides she sits at the edge of my bed, and lays her orange hand on my left.

Her voice eases up, but still held its fierceness. "I know it has been hard for. To be here in such a different culture than our own, but it still wasn't justified in what you did." She squeezes my hand so the words will set in, then she continues, "And I know it has been difficult for you to realize that you're past isn't behind you. Whatever Nero is up to, we will stop him."

Memories flash back to me as she says his name. The pain still lingers within me as they pass through my mind as fast as they appear. Krypta tightens her grip on my hand as if saying 'you're not alone'. But somehow I don't agree with that. Somehow, I still believe I am.

**Richard Grayson **

Honestly, I'm pissed. I mean _pissed_. Not only did I wake up in my bed, but I woke up to a livid Bruce. However that's not what's really pissing me off. No. It's that Starfire isn't here and that I don't know who she is. After I stormed out of the mayor, bandaged and in civilian outfitting, I jumped on my motorcycle and speed off.

Really, I didn't have a clue to where I'm heading or why I'm doing this. My only thought process is anger and Kori. So I guess that is where I'm heading.

. . .

I turned off the ignition outside Tower Complexes, and just stared. To be honest, I don't know why I'm here nor do I know why Kori was the first thing that drove me here. After the realization that I am in love with Kori, she has be the only thing on my mind. Bruce, that persistent bastard, said don't get too close, don't risk her being a liability. Somehow, deep down I feel there is a deeper meaning or reason behind it, however it escapes me. The adoptive son of the world's greatest detective can't find out why his mentor hates her? That is very ironic . . .

I make my way to the lobby. It was nice, yet not anything I would live in. A few cracked walls, lumpy chairs, and a battered and worn desk. To my right is the tin-can mail boxes, I walk over and trace Kori's name with my thumb. _If only you love me back, I would make you the happiest girl in the world. If only I could tell you . . . _

Sighing, I turn and press the elevator button. God, how many times have I lost sleep because of her? How many times have I tried to get her out of my mind? The doors open, I step inside and press the 5th floor button. You would be amazed how many times I have caught myself reaching for her, or caught myself leaning in for the kiss I have been dying for. My restrain has been the only thing keeping her safe, I admit. Safe from enemies, Kitten, Bruce . . . me. I'm the biggest threat to her; Kori is just so innocent, so regal. I can't let her down; I'm just no good . . .

Once the elevator starts moving, I peer at my reflection on the stainless steel down. God, look at me! I'm even a mess for her. A bandage is wrapped around my head for my jaw; bruises and cuts cover my face from the superman-sized punches, and an unmistakable limp. Is this what she deserves? A broken boyfriend, with patches, bruises, and cuts? Kori doesn't deserve me, she doesn't need me . . .

The door slides open and with a quick step I go into the hall—

_Oof! _

I stumble back from the impact. Rubbing my sore head, I glance up and is taken aback. I thought Kori was tall for a girl, no this woman has got her beat. Standing 6 feet tall, was an exotic woman, maybe late twenties early thirties, with the same deep tan as Kori, with thick rimmed glasses which conceal pale purple eyes. Her deep brown hair was done in a side braid, which complimented her high cheek bones. She was beautiful with no doubt, but nowhere near Kori (in my opinion).

Searching for words it takes me a second to adjust, "S-sorry." That was all I could muster.

Shock riddled her face, as though there was more on her mind. She shakes it off, and narrows her eyes into slits. When her eyes regain their natural form she says, "It's okay, it's not your fault."

A slight, unrecognizable accent is there in her voice, but I just couldn't place it. . .

I step aside to let her to the elevator, as she passes me I take note of her posture. Rigged, and stiff, like a guard or like Batman most of the time. Still believing she needs an apology, I enounce:

"Sorry . . . again."

Without a word, the elevator door closes and so does the woman.

Once I reach Kori's apartment, I pause I rethink what I'm doing. Should I really barge in like this? What if this is a bad time?—

Ruff! Ruff!

My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar bark. Silkie. I smile at the thought I would met him and Kori again.

"Is someone at the door?" A muffled voice came from inside the apartment. Kori. I smile wider at the thought of her . . .

The door abruptly opens in front of me. Kori's face was priceless when she saw me standing there. Shock, amusement, disbelief raced across her face. I was so entranced in her face, for that matter, I didn't notice the patch on her left cheek. It covered most of her cheek and was so thick it moved her glasses over a little making it look lopsided. It looked cute . . .

"Richard?"

It took me a while to realize she had spoken so when I said "Hi?" I mentally kicked myself.

Kori poked her head out and looked around, like this is some kind of joke. Cocking one eyebrow when she was done, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

Behind her Silkie nudged his nose out, and barked through Kori's calves.

"Hey, Silkie . . ." I smiled avoiding the question. "May I come in?"

Reluctantly, she obeyed and let me in. Silkie jumped at me once I entered the premises, sniffing at my shoes he circled around me, like before, protective like. Kori too was protective.

"I say again: What are you doing here?"

Who would have thought standing in the apartment of the girl you love was scary? Well, it was.

"Well, can a guy come by to talk to a friend?" Being smug, I opened my arms for a dramatic effect. Crossing her arms, Kori stared at me sternly. She wears a gray batman t-shirt with the logo crossing across her chest, with black pajama shorts that goes to her mid-thigh. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, which in my eyes, looked cuter by the second. She needed no make-up, as always, and she even pushed her lopsided glasses higher up on the bridge of her nose. Yep, I have officially fallen for her. She looks beautiful even when she's not trying.

She doesn't buy it. Staring holes into my skull, I give in. Sighing, I flop down onto her couch, sprawling my arms and legs out.

"I had a fight with Bruce . . ." She strides over and sits next to me, on the other side of the couch. Somehow I wanted to be closer.

She voice changed from stern too soft in a matter of seconds. "Are you all right?"

"Yea I'm fine, it's just . . . it's just that he treats me like a child sometimes. Telling me what to do—"I straighten up and fold my hands together, not daring to look at Kori.—"Heck! He doesn't even want me to . . ." Trailing off I get lost in my own thoughts.

"To . . . what, Richard?" She shifts to look at me full on.

Reluctantly, I caught a glance of Kori's emerald pools. "He doesn't want me to fall in love with this . . . girl, and I can't help but to."

Kori's face changed after I said that. Anger, disbelief, and something else, I couldn't recognize it. All she said after a couple of tense seconds was, "Oh . . . so you love this girl," she started, with reluctance. "So, tell me about her." There was fake enthusiasm in her voice.

I did tell her about herself. How beautiful she is, how amazing she really is and she doesn't even know it. I opened up to the girl I loved, but I still can't tell her that. . .

**((((0))))**

**I know, I know I'm evil for the abrupt cliffhanger, yet the next chapter will be better (I hope). It will detail Kori's reaction to Richard's "Love" aka her.**

**Sneak peek into the next chapter:**

_"Hello Diner Slut . . ." Honestly, I wanted to kill her . . ._

Flash

_"Ready for the presentation?" She asked, with a bit of mirth in her voice._

_"Nope." I answer. _

_She laughs, "Me too."_

Flash

_My face felt like it was on fire as he said that. I don't know why I did it, but I did. I ran. I fucking ran. _


	16. I present Cliche

**Hoot! A chapter in the same week! I'm on fire! Hopefully this will fill your RobStar fix (I guarantee it):**

**((((0))))**

**Kori Anders**

When the most popular boy at your High School comes to your apartment door, your first thought is to believe it's a joke. And when he spills your heart out about a girl he's in love with, your first thought is . . . heartbreak. So, I listened. I listen to him tell me about this wonderful girl he has meet, even though I wanted to cry.

"She's really smart, heck her IQ is above genius."

"She's an angel . . ."

"That's the reason I'm in love with her." _In love . . ._

Being a good friend, I tried not to be bias against this mystery girl. And honesty, I tried not to care. This is Grayson for the matter; he loves every girl that has big boobs, and false noses. I was a fool to believe I may have a chance with him. Trailing down to my coffee table, hoping for some comfort or distraction (comfort: no, distraction: yes). My eyes caught a shiny piece of metal half covered with the remints of the schematics for the project. Narrowing my eyes to get a better look (and making sure Grayson was in fairytale land), I realized what it was. My blades. Damn. I forgot all about them over the whole pissed of Krypta and love sick Grayson fiasco.

You may be wondering why a super-powered alien needs blades like those. Short answer: Krypta.

"You can't always rely on your powers, especially yours. You need to improvise." She would say, handing me these back on Tamaran. Hypocritical I believe, since she doesn't need nor has any.

Glancing back a Grayson with his head slumped and eyes unfocused, I decided to make my move. Nudging the blueprints over with my elbow, while at the same time reaching for my cup of warm water, it will look like I'm just getting a glass of water. Half way through Grayson started speaking again:

"Do you know what I'm saying? I can't help but fall in love with her, even though Bruce won't allow it." His voice startled me, almost making me drop the mission and comfort him more. Yet with the blades covered, and the rim of the glass at my lips, I had to make it look like I did this for a reason. Setting the glass down, and my mouth finally hydrated (I got dry mouthed half way through his rant), I gazed back up at Grayson.

His face scared me. Without any explanation, I scooted closer to him, hoping not to catch his gaze. I can't explain what his face possesses; however the closest I could get to explain it was pure and unconditional love. Somehow, my heart seemed to break even more, where it was already mending from the sudden confession. Bending down to look into his eyes, I tried to make by point clear.

"Have you told her this?" It took all my strength to maintain to level of calm in my voice.

Grayson turned his gaze to me, and my heart stopped, "I have. . ."

"Oh. . . did she take it well, does she share her passion?" A lump formed in my throat, I inwardly scolded myself for almost crying.

His eyes turned unfocused, almost like he was looking at me, the whole me. "I don't know. All she did was ask questions."

I quickly turned the conversation over to another topic, not only for Grayson's sake but for mine also. If I kept pressing on the subject, I thought I would burst into tears on the spot. We carried on about somewhat important things; we laughed, giggled, and smiled as if we have known each other for years. A warm filling went over me like a blanket, I wanted more, no _needed_ more. . .

**Richard Grayson **

"Ready for the presentation?" She asked, with a bit of mirth in her voice.

"Nope." I answer, gazing into her emerald pools. She rested her head in her hand, supported by her elbow on the head of the gray couch.

She laughs, "Me too."

I cocked an eyebrow, "Are you saying Kori Anders is scared?"

"Not scared per say but nervous . . ." Her eyes trailed down to the clock behind me.

"Oh my gosh is it really 12:15?" Fake enthusiasm, filled her cheery voice. Stretching, she got up revealing her muscular legs. Yep, she definitely works out. I get up too, yawning and stretching stiff from the bonding.

"Well I better get going, or Bruce will think I'm selling myself on the street." I received an unbroken smile from my love. My heart fluttered like no other seeing that . . . it was amazing.

Walking with me to the door, Silkie tugged at my jeans not wanting me to go. I picked him up and tucked him under my arm, scratching his head. In return, I got licked. Going out into the hall, I dropped Silkie there and watched him scamper back into the apartment. Leaning one arm on the door frame, I watched Kori come to me and smile so wide I thought I would die right on the spot. And to think I made her smile like that!

"I had a good time," I whispered as she came in front of me. Just two feet . . .

One hand behind the door ready to slam it into my face, stepping closer, she whispered back, "Me too, it was fun." One foot . . .

"Maybe we can do again, after the presentation. . ." Leaning closer her eyes gleamed behind her lopsided glasses. Inches . . .

I gazed into her beryl gems, I wanted more than just a casual friendship but the costs outweigh the benefits. Yet if I was a normal teenage boy I would go in for the kiss . . . but I can't. I have enemies.

Closer she whispered seductively, "Of course, I would love that."

And in one swift movement, her lips grazed my cheek, and kissed it. Shock alone rendered me speechless, that one blissful kiss electrified my nerve endings. Warm radiated from it has my hand crept to it to feel it once more.

"Bye . . . Richard." And she closed the door. Placing a hand on where Kori kissed me, I could still feel passion from it. The warmth touched my fingertips, and I knew I loved her.

**Kori Anders **

After shutting the door, I placed my back against the door and slid down to the floor. A tingling sensation came from my lips as they once touched Richard's skin. My fingers touched them and I was reminded again of the sweetness and heat that took place there. I promptly dropped my hand, as Krypta's warning came back to me:

"Stay away for that Grayson boy. If Nero finds out, he will use him against you. I don't care what you say is between you two, but _don't get too close_. . ."

I scanned through the forty days of peace and joy I had with him, and came to an abrupt end.

When did my life become so cliché?

. . .

The next day, the presentations are under way. They were entertaining, somewhat good, others (cough, cough Kitten's) were unprepared and sketchy. Biology, aerodynamics, cosmetology (guess who did that one?), and other sciences were presented. Finally the ones before us were closing and me and Grayson started gathering our things, while still trying to pay attention. There was a chocolate colored couple up there, telling us about the mechanics of cars and gadgets. The burly man did most of the talking, while the girl presented the gadgets and played with them such as start a motor or shot a laser.

"And that, my fellow classmates is the mechanics of cars!" The boy raised his arms high in the air for a dramatic effect, and it was dramatic. It was a great presentation, and everyone in the classroom clapped proudly.

Mr. Light straightened out from desk, purely annoyed (he always is), and joined the class in the applause.

"Fabulous project Mr. Stone and Ms. Beecher." Everything he said was false coming from him, Mr. Light then turned to us. "Now Ms. Anders and Mr. Grayson it is your turn."

As the last couple went to their seats Richard and I made our way to the front.

"You ready?" He asked, walking with me.

"Nope."

"Me too." He smiles repeating what I said last night. Getting to the front, I started setting up with computer and the generator. Unfortunately, Kitten was in the first row.

"Hello, Diner Slut. . ." Her screechy voice clawed at my brain. Honestly, I wanted to kill her. . .

Grayson must have seen my eternal battle because he whispered, "You got the simulation set up?" Sidetracking my murderous thoughts.

"Almost," Typing away I added, "You got the speech memorized?" Without an answer he just tapped the side of his head. Grayson crossed the room the room and flipped off the light switch making the widows the only source of dim light. I clicked the on button for the generator.

There was a sputtering then once it wound up enough; there was a strobe light effect from the generator's holes and then nothing. The whole room was engulfed in darkness, I tried waving my hand in front of my face . . . I saw nothing. Perfect. A few screams later (most were girls. . . I hope), Grayson cleared his throat.

"Welcome classmates. We are here to show you the wonders of space," He paused for me to press the button. I did. The room filled with the galaxy, the stars, and the different colors of space. No one could see each other only the depictions in midair. Due to the generator (and Tamaranean know-how) the device literally sucked the light out of the room, and formed it into the stars my classmates now see. Grayson continued, "What are stars?—" I clicked, and the entire class zoomed up to the sun.

"Well, they are big exploding balls of gas, mostly hydrogen and helium, and they are the source of everything we see, feel, smell, taste, and hear. If it wasn't for one explosion—the big bang—we wouldn't be here today." Grayson then got into the dynamics of the star, different types of stars, among other important facts. Every time he paused that was my cue to change the slide zooming up, out, up and down. All and all the class traveled to over ten galaxies and over a million light years. The students would 'oh' and 'aw' every time. Heck even Grayson would stutter in amazement, and glance my way. By the way the light from the stars illuminated his face I wish I was standing next to him and see more of the bewildered look on his face.

At the closing act, I was too entranced by Grayson's announcer voice I almost lost my cue. And he really did have a nice voice . . .

I clicked the final button, and we zoomed out and peered at the stars again. And Richard conclude, "Thank you for your time . . ."

The lights flickered back on revealing the shocked faces of the class. There was an awkward silence then . . . full-fledged standing ovation. Richard and I grinned wildly at each other enjoying the applause.

Bring! Bring!

The student body gathered there things an exited, murmuring about our presentation with no doubt. Kitten shot me a glare, which I happily shot right back at her. Once the class was empty, I shut down the machines and gathered my things.

"Extraordinary machine Ms. Anders!" Startled I whipped my head around to an over pleased Mr. Light. Smiling a (not so right) smile, He bent down and examined my generator. "Able to suck any amount of light out of a space! It's not possible . . . but somehow you did it!"

He straightened up and beamed me again a wicked smile. Gathering his coat and briefcase for the lunch period, he announced, "I'm going to see great things from you Ms. Anders and you too Mr. Grayson!" Vanishing into the crowd of students, Mr. Light left. Overly joyed, overly bliss, whatever you want to call it I was that. Complemented, A+ an easy assignment, and glared at Kitten all in one day?

A Cheshire cat smile played ear to ear as I turned to face an equally smiled Richard. We stood there staring at each other for a moment, and then out of the blue collided with one another, spinning around, feeling each other's warmth. Richard lifted me off the ground and spun me around in his arms. I wanted more . . .

Giggling, we spun around 3 more times and then he set me down smiling like crazy.

"That was amazing!" I said in between giggles. Then I realized how close we are, how my arms are around his neck, how his arms are around my waist, and how our bodies are pressed up against each other. It felt good. I felt protected for the first time in my life. The heat from his body made me dizzy, made me crave for more . . .

"No . . . you're amazing," He whispered leaning closer. His hand crossed up to my cheek, and traced my cheek with his thumb. But once he said that, something flip-flop in my stomach, making my knees shake, and my mind go fuzzy. I felt my cheeks change from orange to a deep crimson. I broke away despite my body's protests and gathered up my things. And I left.

My face felt like it was on fire after he said that. I don't know why I did it, but I did. I ran. I fucking ran.

**((((0))))**

***Evil music* So, did you like it? Review!**

**Sneak peek into the next chapter:**

_Finally with all the temptation and feeling inside me I burst, "I love you!"_

Flash

_"Say you're sorry," he nearly snarled. He placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed. Whimpering I said:_

_"I'm sorry . . . for nearly killing you." There was a silence, and then she burst out laughing._

Flash

_"My pants!"_


	17. Never forget

**Richard Grayson **

She . . . she ran. The girl that I love ran away from me . . .

Disbelief rendered me speechless, and shock rendered me immovable. I stood there completely dumbfounded by her sudden departure, hand stretched out to where it once held Kori's beautiful face. Staring at the empty hand, my eyes grew blurry, and they felt wet to the touch. I was on the verge of tears. Why did she leave? Was I too forward? Does she even want me?—

The sudden buzz of my cellphone startled me out of my despair. I almost forgot what it was for a second, because it seemed that Kori was the only thing that mattered. Fishing it out of my pocket, my mind almost wanted to shut down. Finally getting to it, I looked at the number and my depression grew.

Bruce wants me to suit up, and head for the fountain. Sighing I grabbed my stuff and left.

. . .

At the fountain, as Robin, my heart still ached for the one that got away. I set myself down at the fountain's edge and gazed at the unusual textures, and the different dynamics of the sculpture. In fact I was so bewildered by the strange architecture I didn't notice a red-eyed, sniffling Starfire at the other side of the fountain. Getting up, it took a few quick steps to the patched faced, post-crying alien-monster-mutant girl. Sitting down next to her—well more like 5 feet away from her—I said:

"Having a bad day?" I meant it; there was no attitude or snarky tone in it. It was genuine.

Her head shot up in surprise, Starfire's eyes narrowed at me almost trying to decipher whether or not my comment was sincere. Her mouth opened and closed, as if ready for sarcasm, but in the end she just retorted with a nod.

Looking down at my hands, I stated, "Me too. In fact I believe it is one of the worst days of my life. . ."

Then the real Starfire was back, "What? Did a bird-a-rang get stuck up your ass?" It was half-hearted, like her mind wasn't into it.

"No," I quickly returned. "I just got my heart broken, for your information."

"What, did a girl hate your spandex, bright green pants?"

"No," I nearly laughed. "She just ran away."

There was a pause from Starfire, then, "Seems like everyone is doing that today . . ." She trailed off as if she was really thinking.

I inwardly laughed. This actually the first time we have been talking together without ending up in a fight; Seems like both of us are not into it.

"So what happened to you? Did a guy not like your fiery-red ponytail?"

She let out a breathless laugh, "No, I got . . . freaked out, because this . . . guy said something wonderful about me, and I freaked and left him."

"Why did you run if he said something wonderful?" Honestly, I wanted her to answer that question for my sake. Why did Kori run away when I called her amazing? Why did Starfire's reaction seem so familiar? Turning to her, I met her bloodshot eyes.

"It's . . . complicated." Somehow I realized that was the only answer I'm going to get out of her and Kori.

We sat there not talking for some moments; just enjoying each other's broken hearts.

A single tear slipped out of my mask, when I saw Kori's shocked face in my mind when I told her she was amazing. In a flash, I wiped it away trying not to let Starfire take a hint that I was crying over a girl. Catching a glance a Starfire's face, I saw that she wasn't really looking at anything in particular, just at the still water in the fountain. Regret was written all over her face, and it seemed to be getting worse with every passing moment. Sighing I scooted closer, offering her a hug.

Coming out as a whimper, I choked out, "Need a hug?"

Cocking an eyebrow, she looked at me like I was crazy. The 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing-look' stayed as I dropped my arms at my side.

"Okay then . . . just so you know I don't give second chances on hugs." I was rewarded with a half-smile from the girl.

Both of us sat there for a couple more minutes, before a long-nosed black car pulled up: The bat-mobile. Jumping out of the car, SuperNova came up to us first, then Batman. Straightening up, Starfire and I went to consult with our mentors, before officially greeting each other formally.

"We know you two have had your differences, but we are here for reason, and now is the time to resolve our differences," Starfire's mentor stated.

"So," Started mine. "Say you're sorry," he nearly snared. I guess it was to get his point across but to me it seemed that he was still pissed. He placed his hand on my shoulder (which was awkward because I was only two inches shorter than him), and squeezed. It hurt like hell. Whimpering I said,

"I'm sorry . . . For nearly killing you." There was a silence, and then she burst out laughing. Everyone looked at her like Starfire was crazy (I'm pretty sure I'm the one who figured that out first). Once she was done, wiping away a tear from her white mask, she replied:

"I'm pretty sure_ I_ was the one that nearly killed _you_."

Enraged, I screamed back, "Well I'm not the one with a patch under her left eye!"

"Well, I'm not the one with a jaw brace from a broken jaw!"

"It was fractured," I pursued. We started bickering after that until Batman interrupted.

"Enough! This is not a debate club, we are heroes. So if you two would stop fight for five seconds then maybe we would catch Nero!"

Starfire physically flinched under the Nero name. And I mentally took note of it.

After a moment of awkward silence, the other sidekick broke it. To my surprise Starfire apologized, "I'm sorry . . . to the both of you." Her whole demeanor changed after that, her voice softened and her features relaxed.

. . .

Twenty minutes later, our group was in the bat-cave discussing the situation at hand. Even with the discussion, I still felt left out, like there was something more that Batman and the newbies weren't telling me. So I spoke my mind.

Crossing my arms, I stated, "Okay I get people are dying and somehow Nero is behind it," I looked between the two exotic women. "But I've never heard of him. And in my opinion, I believe this guy has a vendetta. And I believe it has something to do when you guys." I point to the women to get my point across. SuperNova exchanged a look to Starfire, and Starfire seemed to stiffen as I accused them. Batman sighed beside me, and Nova seemed to shake her head at me.

"Did I say something?" I said tentatively hoping I didn't offend anyone.

Sighing Starfire answered, "No you didn't offend anyone. It's just I hoped it would get this far . . ."

Purely confused I retorted, "What do you mean? What is the deal with this Nero guy?"

This answer came from Batman, "The deal is—"

"The deal is we do have a . . . hard history with Nero." The interruption came from Starfire. She continued, "A history some of us will like to forget. But obviously, Nero can't forget . . ." Her eyes trailed down to the floor as she talked. Almost like at the fountain with the guy problem, only this seemed to be more tortured and prolonging.

Reluctantly, and hoping I don't bring back bad memories I questioned, "Forget . . . what?" Dragging her gaze from the ground, Starfire opened her mouth to speak yet was only shot down by Nova.

"Forget what he had done to her . . ." She eyed her protégé with her purple eyes as if giving her a mental peep talk.

And Starfire picked up the pace by saying, "What he had done to all of us . . ."

And then she began the story of her origin.

**((((0))))**

**Yep, I am finally getting to Kori's past. And yes again to the awesome cliff hanger I just did. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Review!**

**P.s. I am open to suggested "The Kiss" options from the public (since I'm horrible at original ideas for kisses), and hopefully I will make a scene soon (not), and make it awesome (maybe).** **I would reward you by giving you a hypothetical cookie and or brownie . . . or dog. You choose.**

**P.s.s. I know I forgot the "My pants!" part but that is in the next chapter. Sorry. **

**Sneak Peak from the next chapter:**

_The sky filled with alien warships, bent on making the wonderful, lushes, Tamaranean planet a smoldering waste land. Plasma cannons aimed at the planet, the ships opened fire on the town below. And the 3 royal children watched in horror as Tamaran burned._

Flash

_"So are you a virgin?" Asked the smiling girl in the next cell. _

_"Is that a trick question?" Replied the princess._

Flash

_"We will live on! We will survive, because . . . We. Are. Tamaraneans!" And the crowd of prisoners roared as the girl finished. Tonight they will rebel. Tonight, they will be freed one way or another. _


	18. Flying F's Filler

**I know this is not the origin. It's a teaser, sorta. The origin is longer than I thought, and the major writer's block on it. So here's a filler . . . Enjoy.**

**((((0))))**

**Kori Anders**

The warm rays of the sun caressed my Tamaranean skin, as I sit under a large oak tree in front of North Jump City High School. With my science text book in my lap, I bent my head down to appear like I'm studying. Not. Actually I was eavesdropping on other's conversations. Stalker-ish, I know, however it isn't like the others flaunted their own. Obnoxious laughter, gigantic gestures, and suggestive smirks are what tuned me in to the human conversation—plus it is easy when you have Tamaranean hearing. Some were chatting about teachers, students, and their parents, yet the most common chatter was (surprise!) sex. Typical.

Humans love differently than Tamaraneans. We date who we are really attracted to, thus the better chance of real love. Humans on the other hand, move around like ants. Aimlessly, tasting everyone they come by. Sluttly, I know, yet it's in their genetics.

As I tuned in to another's conversation, my eyes also trailed from people across the way to pick up human behavior. At the pick-nick tables were some kids studying for the exams, some Goths chatting dressed in dark clothes as usual; Football players recreating the last big game, and the preps configuring new gossip. With Kitten among them, I just know it's going to be nasty. Trust me, ever since coming to this world and enrolling in school (Nova forced me to "interact with humans my age") she has made my life hell. Yet I guess it comes with the territory, she being a "princess" and I being a real one, the chaos was bound to happen. Though, if I can, I would let her see what I'm really capable of.

"Hey, check this out. . ." A boy whispered. My ears perked up like a dog hearing another, I swirled my head to the right, letting my ears fine tune the voice. Across the courtyard (yes on the other side of the place), three football players separate from the cluster were planning something. Focusing my eyes, I zoom up to find that the perpetrators were Football players Adonis, Atlas, and their lackey Spike.

Adonis tossing a football in the air is the one who spoke. He had an onyx buzz cut like most players and dark hollow eyes that look mean no matter what. Adonis caught the ball again with his lanky arm underneath the blue and grey leather school jacket. He then looked over his shoulder then turned to his friends. He continued, "See that boy over there . . . well check this out."

He pivoted his body to his victim; I met his averted gaze and scanned it to his victim. A boy a few years younger than me, with his back turned against the football player, oblivious to the plan. He looked familiar with his sandy blonde hair and olive tanned skin; however I just couldn't place him where he should be. Sandy Hair had his books in his hands, struggling with the heavy load in his arms. He's wearing dirty cargo pants and what looks like a Doom Patrol white and purple t-shirt, which contrasted heavily with his dark yellow sandals. Fashion sense: No. But potential laughing stock: Yes.

I closed my Science textbook, stuffed it in my messenger bag, and rose from my crossed legged position. I brushed my back side making sure no creepy-crawlies were on me before I intervened. I'm wearing simple jeans, a red, black and white Rock 'n Roll baggy shirt, and my bracelets as always. Tugging on my strap and steadily walking to where the boy was my gaze is fixed on Adonis and his partners. Still tuned in to the conversation, I slowly made my way across the yard.

Then Adonis took action, "Hey, Pussy Cat!" Apparently Adonis took advantage of the poor boy's name and gave him a stupid bully nickname. Almost immediately, Pussy Cat turned around at the horrible nickname staring straight at the yeller. An evil grin, crossed Adonis's lips and that is when he sprung his trap.

Cocking his arm back, and throwing with all his might he plunged the football at the boy. With a player's deadly accuracy the ball went straight at the boy's chess—and I saw every bit with my enhanced sight. Square in the chest the ball hit the mark with a _thud_. The victim's face was also imprinted in my mind. On impact, his face torn into one of pain and agony; eyes wide (which I now see is dark green), mouth open as if he's yelling a silence scream. He flew back because of the force, and in mild air he let go of his books, sending them flying everywhere. He landed with equal force, even sending pain through me just watching. His back hit first then his head, bouncing on the cement sidewalk where he was just walking. After a couple of agonizing seconds enduring the pain, the boy sprung up moaning and cussing (pretty bad words I might add) clutching his head with his hand.

The bullies laughed the whole time, clenching their stomachs because of how hard they were gagging. Tears were streaming down their faces, making me even more blood thirsty than before. Yet with one last glance back at the injured boy and the people around him (most were also laughing at the scene), I reconsidered and with one last eye full of Adonis and his little gang. I changed course.

I headed straight for the boy whom is now picking up his scattered papers and books. Making my way to him, the laughter ceased as the onlookers gazed at the evolving scene, like turning to a new chapter in a book. You don't know what to expect. Finally in front of the boy, I bent down to pick up the remnants of the carnage the boy didn't get up. The boy stopped in mid-grab to analyze me helping him, then continued.

"You know you don't have to help . . ." His voice is young, still slightly underdeveloped than the normal teenage boy's. I didn't answer, only gathering a forming pile of his work. One reason I didn't answer is because I know I'll regret what I will say, and two . . . controlling my anger is getting harder and harder, so I didn't want to vent on him. Sandy Hair then chose his next words carefully.

"I'm Garfield, by the way, Garfield Logan." I gave a nod as an answer. With a glance back behind me, I saw Adonis's confused look as well as Atlas's and Spike's. But as soon as they realized I was glaring at them, their faces turned into amused ones. Then Atlas stepped up in front of Adonis, his dull red hair is in the same configuration as Adonis's which contrasts badly with his yellowish tan and equally hollow eyes. Cupping his hands around his giant pot-hole called his mouth and called:

"Hey Diner Slut—" My anger was aroused even more—"how 'bout you give us hand." He spread is hands in front of him as if he's about to catch something. I was confused at first but then I got it: the football. I glanced around, until my eyes landed on it all lonesome by Garfield's left foot. I reached for it making eye contact with him and gave him a reassuring look. But his face still fell at my action. Grabbing the hog-skinned oval ball, I tried not to dig my fingers into the leather, all though it was tempting. I stood, skimming through the on looking crowd whose faces were torn with amusement and sympathy. I especially caught gazes with a Goth girl with violet hair, who gave me a slight nod as if she could read my mind and predict what was about to happen. _Like that would ever happen_, I though bitterly.

I cradled the ball with both hands, not taking my piercing green eyes off of the perpetrator. Anger flowed through me as I replayed the throw, the landing, and Adonis's ugly face in my head. I knew my face showed it all, but none of that mattered. All that mattered was me and Adonis.

I then took action. I cocked my arm back—earning an even more amused looks from the posy of bullies—and let go. By the time the ball left my fingertips it was already in Adonis's chest, and his body flying back into a tree. A loud boom came from the impact of the super ball and his chest. Every eye was plastered on me and the fallen boy, trying to conceive what just happened. And I knew why. To the human eye the ball only looked like a brown blur that only took fractions of a second to leave a girl's hand and into the sternum of a 150 pound boy.

Atlas and Spike was still frozen in place staring wide eyed at their fallen comrade, replaying what their dullard mind can't process. What they don't know is that the ball flew across the courtyard at least under the speed of sound; Maybe 300 mph, even 250 at the least. New record for me, if my mind serves right.

Yet it all ended when Adonis's moans came into my ears, and panic struck me and what I have done. A 120 pound girl just threw a football at a 150 football player's chest with such force it knocked him back 10 feet.

Fight or flight. That was my only option. Guess which one I choose. With once last glance over my shoulder, I glimpse at Garfield—equally wide eyed and in shock as the rest of the student body. I left the campus with rage burning through me.

**Richard Grayson **

At Gym, the whole school was buzzing on this morning's incident with Kori. I wasn't exactly there because Bruce and I had yet another fight, thus why I missed first period. However, out of all the eye witness testimony only a few things overlapped: Kori threw a football so hard it knocked Adonis 10 feet back. Some of it was exaggerated, I think, because how can (trying not to be sexist) a girl throw a football that hard? I mean if she was a Meta—

Nah.

Impossible. I know Kori, and I would certainly know if she was a Meta-human. So, I disowned the whole flew back 10 feet subject, and went on to my merry day. Though it wasn't as merry as it could be.

In gym, the gossip floated around, the coaches yelled at the students lacking the ability to spike volleyballs, and sweat covered the room's natural linoleum scent. My friends and I played inside tossing a tennis ball back and forth, trying to fool old Coach Mallah.

"Dude, I swear, I totally see you and Kitten getting' back together." My friend Roy announced much to my dismay. "It's inevitable. You're the most popular guy, and she is the most popular girl."

He threw the lime green ball across the room to me. I caught it, of course, and while throwing it back I replied, "Are you insane? Kitten and I are over."

Roy Harper caught it, he then combed his orange hair (he does that constantly), and tossed the ball to Xavier. The whole time, his pale green eyes never left me and I felt scummy under the scrutiny. This has been going back and forth between me and the guys. It was a total shocker to them when the word got around that we were no more. And I still believe they want truthful answers.

"I mean . . . why did you break up?" He put the comb back into his black, slinky, workout shorts. We all wore the same outfit: Gray North Jump City High tee with black shorts. Roy always hated it when we started gym. Dressing in and out "messed up his hair". Which I thought was silly because compared to mine, he hardly had any.

Xavier shot me a curious glance, seemingly saying the same thing.

"I thought I went over this with you?" I looked between them. Their faces gave me the answer. I sighed, and opened my hands telling Xavier to pass the ball. He did and answered throwing it back to Roy, "I got what I wanted and dumped her like all the others."

Even just saying it made my stomach clench, oh why did I have to do this? Why can't I come clean?

Roy and Xavier smiled, a good sign I guess.

"Nice man!" Roy threw the ball harder at me and finally the Kitten subject closed—but went to another unnecessary one.

"So, dickie-boy—" By god I hated that name—"How was your time with that quiet chick? Tori? Teri?"

"Kori . . ." I corrected, trying to control my anger. I passed it with more force to Roy this time. He didn't seem to take the hint.

"Yeah that's her name! So, did you and she . . . do the dirty deed?" Out of the corner of my eye, Xavier cocked his eyebrow at me, saying the mental question once more.

"Yeah man," Xavier piped in. "Ever since the project, you haven't said anything about her, so did you?"

My anger rose, my blood boiled. Roy passed the ball back to me, I tossed it to Xavier. Harder.

"So?" That was all I could muster at the time.

"So?" He continued; I saw the bulge forming in his pants. Clam, Richard, calm. "I see her this period. Those shorts are too modest and I know she has a killer body underneath . . . all that modesty."

Roy's eyes became wistful and my eyes became burning indigo.

Xavier, oblivious to my controlled anger, continued, "When I watched her warm-up, I noticed she's very flexible." He spread his hands, looking up at nothing in particular. "Imagine her in . . . a position." He turned to me. My breath was a raging fire as he spoke about Kori. _My_ Kori.

"One thing I always know is that it's the innocent ones that are the feistiest. You should know Dick 'cause you always pick—"

I lost it. Completely and utterly lost it. In a few swift steps, I made my way to Xavier my _former_ best friend. And that's when my white knuckles connected with his skull.

**((((0))))**

**Yep, you just know this was going to happen sooner or later.** **Again I apologize for not putting up the origin (see top of page for reason). School has been hectic, and when you start High school, it's a bit overwhelming.**

**So until next time, and hopefully with the actual chapter, have a nice day.**

**~Silver. **


	19. Chapter 0

**I'M NOT DEAD! Yep, you won't see that last of me. But I should apologize for the LONG hiatus, but school and writer's block got in the way. So here it is: **

**And finally Starfire/Kori's origin, it will be different, but still awesome . . .**

((((0))))

Five years ago. . .

In the deep vastness of space is the Vega Star System. And within the Vega Star System is a lonesome planet call Tamaran. Its people are wholesome and the population is adequate enough so there is no need for dramatic changes in lifestyles. However, under the violet skies and white clouds the people are on edge from the treat upon the planet by the Gordanian Citadel.

As a warrior race, the Tamaraneans went into action almost immediately. Sizing up their armies, sending men and women alike to training centers just in case the battle ravages their already large army, and even building up the ammunition of plasma guns and battle royal weapons for the threat. The emperor and empress, two of the most fair and hopeful people, helped with their own hands when things needed to be done. Their 3 children look up to them in awe, hoping— if becoming emperor or empress—that they will be as respected and renowned as their parents. Yet, with all the preparation for the up and coming war, the children were left with their k'norfka, Galfore. Teaching them every aspect of battle strategies, battle techniques, and even the politics of the war, he gradually shows them everything they would need to know about the future of the great planet.

Like any other planet and or place, it has its crime and corruption. It has its murders, its theft, and prostitution. But even with the crime, the corruption goes even further down in the core of the planet. Police officers are taking bribes from mobsters, politicians covering up their bloody, sinful past, and council members—the high council next to the royal emperor and empress—making their governmental mistakes unknown to the people their supposed to be representing.

Yet the thing is no one is stopping them, no one standing for the citizens of this nation—no one, except, Super Nova.

This elusive, proud, honorable vigilante is the only Tamaranean standing up for the planet against the corrupt. You may wonder why a civilization with powers such as flying, starbolts, and strength not fight back, not taking back what is theirs. The secret to this resentful society for law and order is very simple.

Hope.

It's simple, take away the peoples hope; you can rule them easily, even without the emperor's knowledge. The people were scared to fight back. Their hope taken away by the murders of the ones who did revolt or stand up for what is right.

But still the war raged on domestic and foreign.

But then first invasion happened. The sky filled with alien warships, bent on making the wonderful, lushes, Tamaranean planet a smoldering waste land. Plasma cannons aimed at the planet, the ships opened fire on the town below. And the 3 royal children watched in horror as Tamaran burned. The empress and emperor made a drastic decision. The war was at their front step, so to preserve the royal line and Tamaranean history they packed their youngest child, Ryand'r, in a space pod and shipped him off to a distant planet of allies. It was a fool proof plan—until they lost contact with the pod and the people of the planet.

Still to this day no one knows if the heir of the throne is alive or dead. Many believe the latter and very few believe the one before it. Devastated the King and Queen fell into depression, and there remaining children did too. Komand'r and Koriand'r, the remaining girls, then took it upon themselves to train harder, faster and smarter than before. So if the time comes they would fight proudly for their fallen brother.

Yet, the second invasion came, however this time the Gordanians wasn't looking to kill Tamaraneans, but to capture them. And in a twisted fate, a princess was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Captured, Koriand'r was brought to the underground fortress. She tried to fight back, and all the other Tamaraneans did too, but the Gordanians had a counter solution to the powers of the citizens. They were powerless, they were human like.

Many wonder why take them? Why have prisoners at all? Well, the answer was soon discovered. They were lab rats. Nero, the chief scientist and a Tamaranean traitor, was trying to see how much radiation a Tamaranean could hold. He tried this back on Tamaran, but it didn't pan out because he needed test subjects. And when he did get a few, they died horrible, painful deaths. Nero was soon exiled. So in the name of science he turned on himself and tested it. No one to this day knows what he looks like.

Making an alliance with the bloodthirsty Gordanians, he betrayed his own people.

Nero tested and tested and tested, but most died, until he experimented on her. Koriand'r, princess and prisoner (oh how ironic and poetic!), could hold more radiation more power than the rest. Limitless, she absorbed more and more each time; nearly dying in every stage. And the few 62 survivors also absorbed radiation better than the rest, but none close to the princess's absorption.

With each experiment, the Tamaraneans showed . . . side effects. New powers replaced their old ones. For flight they would get telekinesis, for starbolts they would receive the ability to bend metal or an element. Each one gained something different; each one had a different ability. The princess unfortunately had the worst. It may not be as flamboyant as the others; however it was the most painful. She was able to absorb beyond the average span of the citizens and export the energy out (which was highly dangerous), which made her a favorite to Nero. . . and the Guards.

Occasionally, they would enter and they would beat her, and do things to mentally (and physically) to scar her. Even though she endured the attacks and being defiled, the fighter never gave up. She would help teach the prisoners medical skills for the sick, teaching some ways to control their new found abilities, and most of the time just talking. Making friends with them (such conversations with a certain Juli'are would be like: "So are you a virgin?" Asked the smiling girl in the next cell. "Is that a trick question?" Replied the princess.), the princess encouraged and persuaded them to fight for their lives.

And one day that finally happened. Once the guards switched shifts she made her move, announcing her proposal in a heart melting speech.

"We will live on! We will survive, because . . . We. Are. Tamaraneans!" And the crowd of prisoners roared as the girl finished. Tonight they will rebel. Tonight, they will be freed one way or another.

They fought their way out, and they finally escaped. With bloodshed and imbedded scars, they made it, they are free.

But all wasn't easy.

Most of the prisoners went to the life of crime (Gordanians targeted mostly lowly towns for the Tamaranean subjects), causing another ruckus in the tainted society. So SuperNova, the solo hero, brought the broken princess under her wing. To fight them and to save lives.

And with that a sidekick is born, dawning the identity Starlight, the young girl fought against her once cell mates and the corruption of the planet. She was trained by SuperNova (though not much in combat) in controlling the girl's power, trying not to lose containment on the deadly ability.

Even so, Komand'r, the oldest, was planted with a dark seed after her sister returned, whether it was intentionally or not, nothing was ever the same with her. So after months of planning, she came up with a devious conspiracy to get rid for the younger sister. Selling her for the peace of the planet, Komand'r soon gained the throne and the power she always wanted.

Now back in prison and a prisoner, Koriand'r was sent half way across the universe, yet she soon escaped once again. So she flew to the nearest planet, whether or now she knew what it was, it didn't matter, all she needed was freedom.

So what was the foreign planet she crashed upon on?

Earth.

**((((0))))**

**So how did you like it?**

**It was going to be longer but my computer crashed not so long ago and I lost it all. Even so, I told you it was going to be different from the rest of Kori's origin.**

**Nevertheless, I'm thinking on doing a spin off series when I'm done with this book (or maybe series?). It will be on Kori's origin but in chapter and in more detail. Kinda like Her misadventures as Starlight. So how about it? Should I?**

**Comment and I'll get to the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**~Silver**


End file.
